A New Beginning
by Miranda Grace
Summary: Sequel to After Hogwarts. Hermia, Harry's oldest, has travelled back in time to the trio's last year; Ron is back in England and they're all back on good terms.
1. Questions, Answers, and Diagon Alley

**A New Beginning**

**Summary: **Sequel to **After Hogwarts**. The kids are off to Hogwarts, the ones that are old enough anyways. Everyone still believes that Ron and Lavender are in Bulgaria, but is that right? Surprises will be in store for the Potters, Malfoys, and Weasleys when they learn that the youngest Weasley son isn't necessarily in Bulgaria.

**Disclaimer: **I own the none-recognizable characters; J.K. Rowling owns the recognizable characters.

**A/N:**_I don't know how much I'm going to update so yeah. This is – like it says – the sequel to **After Hogwarts** so you might want to read that before you read this…I don't know how much this will go with the first though._

**Chapter 1Questions, Answers, and Diagon Alley**

"Harry, can you check on Harley? He's crying again," Hermione said, putting away the rest of the breakfast dishes.

"Of course I can," Harry said. "I mean, you really only want me to check on him when he's crying, just like it was with Kasandra and Jane.

"That's not true sweetie. I checked on him, Kasandra, andJane when you were at Quidditch practice. Now just go!"

"I _was_ going!"

"Good," Hermione said. "Now girls, has the post come yet?"

"No," Hermia responded, sitting in one of the chairs, looking at her fingernails like she was bored.

"_Yes_ it has Mummy," Kasandra said, handing Hermione the post.

"I don't know why you call her Mummy, it's not like she is your _real_ mother," Hermia said.

"Hermia! Kasandra, I _am_ your real mother, don't worry," Hermione said, noticing her daughter's troubled expression.

"Look at her though. She's darker than you and Dad, her hair's a purple colour, and her eyes are such a pale green. Not the vivid green like mine, Jane's, Harley's, and Dad's are."

"Mummy, am I adopted?" Kasandra asked, plainly worried.

"Sorry Kay-C-P, you're really ours," Harry said, coming back into the kitchen with their one-year old son Harley.

"I, on the other hand, am not. I mean my hair's blonde! And nobody's hair is this colour in the family," Hermia stated.

"Hermia, you're not adopted either."

"Not by you Dad. But by Hermione I am."

"Mummy adopted Hermia? Why? Isn't Mummy Hermia's Mummy?" Kasandra asked.

"Why are we talking about this _right_ now?" Harry asked.

"You're daughter told Kasandra she wasn't ours," Hermione said, cradling Harley in her arms after she took him from Harry.

"Well you see Kasandra, Hermione _isn't_ my real mother. My real mother died a long time ago," Hermia told her younger sister.

"Who's your real mother?" Kasandra asked.

"Madeline Potter."

"Like as in your middle name?"

"Yeah, ain't that funny though? I was named after two different women that Dad loved at sorta the same time."

Kasandra was about to ask Hermia another question when Harry interrupted. "OK you two, that's enough talk about mothers. Kasandra, if you have anymore questions, we'll answer them when you're older."

"But Daddy!" whined Kasandra.

"Look Kasandra, it's your Hogwarts letter!" Hermione interrupted, giving Kasandra her Hogwarts letter. "Yours is here too Hermia."

"Thanks Hermione," Hermia said, taking the letter and heading to the doorway.

"How many times have I told you to call me Mum, not my name?"

"Since I was six years old."

"That's been ten years, and I've never heard you call me Mum once since the twelve years that I've been married to your Dad."

"That's because I don't feel like calling you Mum."

"Why not, Hermia?"

"Because I don't!" shouted Hermia, leaving the kitchen.

"I'll go talk to her," Harry said, following Hermia's path out of the kitchen.

Harry went through the living room and down the hallway to Hermia's room. They had moved into this house when Kasandra was two and Hermia was sevenbecause their old house gave Hermione a bad feeling. Hermia automatically picked the room on the main floor that had one of the biggest windows in the house.

"Hermia?" asked Harry, knocking on Hermia's door.

Silence responded to Harry.

"Hermy-baby, what's wrong?"

Slowly Hermia's door opened, and her head poked out. "You haven't called me that since I got my letter to Hogwarts."

"Can I come in?"

Hermia nodded and went to her bed, Harry sitting on the chair that was near the computer desk.

"That would be because I didn't think you were my baby that much anymore. You were -and still are - growing up," Harry told her.

Hermia smiled a bit. "I'll always be your Hermy-baby. Just like Kasandra will always be your Kay-C-P andJane will always be your Angel-face."

"You're right. I haven't thought of anything for Harley yet though. I should think of something, don't you think? Or would that be weird?"

Hermia just smiled again.

"Now what's got you all upset?"

"I still miss her."

"Mum?"

Hermia nodded and Harry stood and opened his arms. Hermia went right into her father's open arms for a comforting embrace. "I just wish she was still here. I know I was only three – well almost – but I still remember her." She started to cry a bit.

"Hermy-baby, it's OK to still miss her. I still miss her, and I _still_ miss my godfather Sirius, who died when I was fifteen. But you're lucky Hermia, you know and remember your mother – even though you only knew her for a short while – I didn't know my mother or father. Well actually I did, but I don't remember them," Harry said, letting Hermia sit back down on her bed.

Hermia looked at her father strangely. "What do you mean Dad? Didn't you know them? I know you said they died, and when we learned about you for a bit in History of Magic, it didn't say anything about them."

"What? I never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"My God, I thought I did. Well I can tell you now I guess. You see, when I was a baby-one years old actually -"

"I know all of this, Dad! Voldemort tried to kill you but it didn't work, and it back-fired on him."

"Yes, well my father told my mother to hide with me while he fought Voldemort. Voldemort killed him and progressed to the nursery where my mother took me. She begged him to kill her and not me. He only wanted to kill me though, not my Mum. Well, she stood her groundand Voldemort killed her. But when he went to kill me, my Mum's love for me was so strong that Voldemort couldn't take it. It weakened him.

"The only memories I have of my parents are their dying moments," Harry concluded.

"Wow, that's sad Dad."

"It's the story of my life, or part of it at least."

"Dad, was I in the room when Mum was killed?"

"Yes, they killed Madeline in your old room. Then Bellatrix – the woman who killed her – tried to kill you, leaving your scar that's on your stomach.

"I know about my scar, I wasn't sure about where Mum died though. It's just because I remember her screaming and me crying."

"Hermy-baby, I know you miss your Mum still, but do you think you could try to kill Hermione 'Mum'? It would mean a lot to her."

"I could try."

"Thanks," Harry said, kissing Hermia's forehead. "Feeling any better after talking about your Mum?"

"A bit, thanks Dad."

"No problem, and if you want anything just ask. I'm going to go see what the others are doing."

"OK Dad, I'm going to stay in here and see who's online," Hermia said, taking the chair by her computer desk.

Harry nodded and left his oldest daughter's room. He went back to the kitchen just to see Hermione and Harley, no Kasandra.

"Ginny came while you were talking to Hermia and took Kasandra with her, Drake, Nick, Meadow, Shane, Summer, and Draco to the park," Hermione told Harry. "I told her Hermia was probably too old to want to go, and Harley came down with some sort of flu virus so he couldn't go."

"OK. I think tomorrow we should go to Diagon Alley to get the girls' things," Harry said, getting a soda from the fridge.

"Alright, but do you think Hermia's robes would fit Kasandra?"

"I doubt it; Kasandra is taller than Hermia was in her first year. Hell, she's almost the same height as Hermia is right now! I don't know where she got it from though."

"I don't know either. So we'll get her some robes then?"

"Yes."

"OK. And I guess we can drop Harley off at Mum and Dad's before we go so he doesn't cause us too much trouble."

"Yep, but he wouldn't be my son without causing _some_ trouble, would you Harley?" asked Harry to his one year old son as he took him from Hermione.

Harley just ignored Harry and tried to get out of his father's arms. Harry sighed and passed him back to Hermione.

"He doesn't like me."

"Of course he does sweetie. Just like Hermia, Kasandra, andJane do," Hermione said.

"No. Whenever I hold him, he squirms or cries."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not being ridiculous."

"Fine Harry, whatever. Are we going to takeJane with us to Diagon Alley, or should you go over to George and Alicia's and ask if she can spend the night there again? Mable would probably enjoyJane's company still because then she wouldn't be the only girl to endure her brothers' pranks. You know how it is with those triplet boys of George and Alicia."

"Yeah, poor Ginny though. She has six older brothers – two of them twins. Mable only has older brothers that are triplets. ButJane can't spend the night there again; George and Alicia have to get Joe, Mitch, and Jeff's school stuff."

"Oh yeah, it's their second year! I forgot. Maybe Mum and Dad will watch her too," Hermione said, cradling her only son in her arms. "Calm down Harley."

"Maybe he wants his pacifier," Harry said, handing Hermione a blue pacifier that was on the counter.

Hermione put the pacifier in Harley's mouth and he calmed down instantly. "Thanks."

"What do you know? I do know something about our son!"

Hermione shook her head and placed Harley in his playpen. He immediately started to cry, throwing the pacifier across the playpen. "Harry, get me his medicine from the refrigerator please." She said, picking Harley back up.

Harry poured some pink medicine into Harley's medicine spoon. He then proceeded to put it in Harley's mouth. Luckily Harley didn't fight when Harry came near so Harry could actually tip the stuff down his throat.

"There we go Harl," Hermione cooed, placing Harley back in the playpen.

"Daddy, Her-Mum, can I go over to Caitlin's? We wanna go to the mall. Her mum's going to drive us," Hermia asked, coming into the kitchen as she referred to her best friend from Hogwarts.

"I don't see why not," Harry responded since Hermione was too shocked that Hermia called her 'Mum'!

"Thanks Daddy, Mum!" Hermia called, grabbing her purse off the counter. "I'm going to Floo over there."

"OK, just be back by ten, we're going into Diagon Alley tomorrow to get yours and Kasandra's school stuff."

"OK Daddy," and with that, Hermia left the kitchen to use the fireplace that was in the living room.

"She called me Mum! I can't believe she called me Mum!" shrieked Hermione, coming to her senses.

"Yeah, it's because I asked her to give it a shot."

"Thank-you Harry!" said Hermione, as she hugged Harry because she was so happy. She had been asking Hermia years to call her Mum, but she never acted on it, and now she was! Harry kissed his wife's head and hugged her back. "Hey, your birthday's coming up soon. In what – ten days?"

"Yes, I'm going to be turning thirty-six," Harry replied, kissing Hermione's nose after she looked up at him.

"I know that! Why don't we get you a birthday present tomorrow?"

"You know that what I want you can't buy at Diagon Alley, though. Maybe you could, but I doubt it."

"You want the same thing you want every night?"

"No."

Hermione looked at Harry skeptically.

"Fine, it's true! I can not deny it!"

"You're such a loser."

"But you know you love me."

"You know it," Hermione said, kissing Harry.

**OoOoO**

"Come on you two, we're going!" yelled Harry.

Hermione came into the living room where Harry was. "Harley andJane are at Mum and Dad's."

"Good, but where are our daughters?"

"Right here Daddy," Kasandra said, standing beside Harry, Hermia behind her.

"Don't you look so cute with your hair like that? Both of you!" said Hermione, referring to the girl's pigtails.

Hermia raised an eyebrow and Kasandra just smiled at her mother's compliment.

"Come girls, into the fireplace," Harry said, holding out a pouch of Floo Powder.

Hermia stepped into the fireplace, grabbed some Floo Powder and clearly shouted 'Diagon Alley'. Next Kasandra went in, did the same thing as her half-sister and was gone as she was engulfed in the green flames like Hermia. Hermione grabbed some Floo and went into the fireplace.

"See you there," Hermione said. "Diagon Alley!"

Harry, not liking to use Floo to travel, Apparated to Diagon Alley, at least the Leaky Cauldron part of it. He spotted Hermia, Kasandra, and Hermione near the fireplace, dusting themselves off. "You all ready to go get your school supplies?"

"Yes," Hermia said.

"OK. While Kay-C-P and Hermione get Kasandra's wand, Hermia and I will go get the books, OK?" Harry asked.

Everyone nodded.

"And after we get Kasandra's wand, we'll get her potions things too," Hermione said,

"Sounds good, meet you both back here at, we'll say two o'clock?" asked Harry, looking at his watch.

"OK."

Harry steered Hermia out of the Leaky Cauldron and over to Flourish and Blotts while Hermione and Kasandra made their way to Ollivanders.

"Hey Kyle, see that man over there with a girl in Gryffindor robes who has blonde hair?" a small boy of about twelve asked his brother.

"Yeah," the boy named Kyle answered. "Why?"

"That man is Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter, as in the Chudley Cannons Seeker?" asked Kyle, wide eyed.

"Yes, that girl he's with his daughter Hermia Potter. She's a sixth year Gryffindor."

"Too bad you weren't older and in Gryffindor, eh Tom?"

"Shut it Kyle."

"Boys, get back here, you're mother's looking for you," a man with red hair and a ton of freckles – who was clearly the boys father – said.

"Coming Dad," the boy named Tom said.

"Hey Harry, Hermia," Ginny said, her son Nick behind her.

"Hey Ginny, where's the crew?" asked Harry, looking behind Ginny.

"Drakes with Draco getting new robes, and Meadow, Shawn, and Summer are at Mum and Dad's for the day."

"Hey Nick, which house do you think you'll be in?" asked Hermia to Nick as her father and Ginny talked while they looked at books.

"I don't know. I want to be in Slytherin with Drake, but I want to be in Gryffindor like Mum wants," Nick said, running a hand through his strawberry-blonde hair.

"Hmm…let's see here, if you're in Slytherin, it'll make your dad happy, but if you're in Gryffindor, it'll make your mum happy. If I were you, I'd ignore both of them and hope to get sorted into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw."

"But your family is easy though, if you all get into Gryffindor, both your parents will be happy."

"Not true. I don't know what house my biological mother would have wanted me in."

"Hermia, come on, let's pay for the books," Harry said.

"OK Daddy, I'm coming!" Hermia told her father before turning back to Nick. "Just clear your mind before you get sorted and let the Hat choose for you."

"OK Hermia, thanks. See you later," Nick said.

"Bye Nick."

Hermia caught up with her father in the line to purchase the books. _What house would my mother have wanted me in? _was all Hermia could think. _I'll ask Dad later when we get home._

"So how'd you make out with the wands?" asked Harry to Hermione and Kasandra when they met up later in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Good Daddy, I got my wand on my second one," said Kasandra. "It's a Unicorn Hair Willow, ten inches!"

"Very good, Kay-C-P," Harry said.

Kasandra smiled.

"We ran into Aunt Ginny and your boyfriend when we were at Flourish and Blotts," Hermia said.

"Nick is not my boyfriend!" exclaimed Kasandra.

"How'd you know I was talking about Nick? I could have been talking about Drake."

"Because Nick and I are best friends and you teased me once before that he was my boyfriend."

"Fine Kasandra. He was having troubling deciding what house he should be in."

"Poor him, I want to be in Gryffindor like you are. And like Mum and Daddy were."

"You do Kasandra? That's great," Hermione said.

"You three, are you going home now, or what?" asked Harry impatiently by the Leaky Cauldron fireplace. He didn't know why they needed to talk so much all the time when he was trying to keep things moving along.

**OoOoO**

"Daddy?" asked Hermia to Harry after supper that night.

"Yeah Hermia?" replied Harry, handing his youngest daughterJane the dishes to put away.

"Can we talk some more about my mum, it's just one question that I have."

"Of course we can Hermy-baby. You'll be fine, Angel-face?" asked Harry toJane as he ruffled her brown hair.

"Yes Daddy,"Jane replied.

Harry followed Hermia to her room and he sat at her computer desk's chair once more. "What d'you want to know Hermy-baby?"

"Do you know what house Mum would've wanted me in?"

Harry thought for a minute or two before answering. "She would've wanted you to be in whichever house you thought you belonged in."

"I thought she might have wanted me in Slytherin because of the whole Malfoy thing."

"Maybe, but she was only really close with Draco from the Malfoys. Now, is that your question that you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes, for now anyways."

"OK Hermy-baby."

"Thanks Dad," Hermia said, hugging Harry.

"You're welcome Hermy-baby," Harry said, hugging Hermia back, rubbing her back gently.

**A/N:**_ If anyone wants to know about any of the characters' children (the Potters', the Malfoys', or the Weasleys'), go to the main page of my website www dot geocities dot com slash mari underscore little underscore me(If it doesn't work, just go to my bio page, then click on my webpage site thing) then click on the link that says: "A New Beginning story characters" then it should show what kid belongs to who, and what year they were born._

_Please Review! Or give me a Flame, whatever._


	2. Trip to Hogwarts the Sorting, Part 1

**A New Beginning **

**A/N: **_Thanks to _**Eilidh**_ (that's oki if it was a bit late, you were the first one to review, ha-ha), _**Jackie**_ (aww, thanks), and _**minimoon4me **_(I'm posting right now, ha-ha) for reviewing! Sorry it's been a while since I updated last, I've been too occupied with _**Diary Entries**_ that I haven't found time to review this one, or the other one that often, for that matter! Please forgive me! Plus I've had to do a bunch of h/w, exams are coming up soon and we aren't done are lessons in Science or Humanities (Social/L.A.)! LoL. Anyhow, onward with the chapter!_

**Chapter 2 Trip to Hogwarts the Sorting, Part 1**

"Hurry it up Hermia, the train's going to be leaving soon!" Hermione yelled as Harry pushed Hermia's cart to the barrier.

Hermia ran over to the barrier beside Hermione – Kasandra had already gotten onto the train. Harry came up beside them.

"Go on ahead Hermia," Harry said, giving Hermia her cart.

"OK," Hermia said before running through the barrier.

"After you Hermione."

Hermione went through the barrier once more, Harry following. Harry went over to where Hermia was and helped her put her trunk and owl onto the train. Hermia got onto the train right afterwards.

"Bye Hermia. Don't give Kasandra too hard a time like you do at home," Harry said.

"I won't! Bye Daddy. Tell Hermione I said bye," Hermia said.

"I will." Harry then proceeded over to where Hermione was saying good-bye to their daughter. "Bye Kay-C-P."

"Bye Daddy," Kasandra said. "Bye Mum."

"Bye sweetie," Hermione said. "Have fun this year."

"I will."

"And get sorted into Gryffindor. But if you get sorted into Hufflepuff, we'll disown you," Harry said seriously.

Kasandra looked at Harry fearfully. Hermione hit Harry.

"I'm just joking Kasandra, don't worry. We'll still love you if you don't get sorted into Gryffindor," Harry said. "Now you better go and sit down."

"OK Daddy. Love you both," Kasandra said before going farther into the train where she was sharing a compartment with Nick and Hannah (Charlie and his wife Sarah's daughter) who were two other first years and were her best friends.

Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and took her back through the barrier to their car. Little did they know though was that another couple sending their own boys off to Hogwarts were almost doing the same thing.

"I can't wait 'til we get there!" exclaimed Hannah, putting her brown hair that she inherited from her mother into braided pigtails.

"Settle down Hannah," Nick said.

Kasandra smiled and looked at Hannah. "Don't settle down, it's good to be hyper! I drank lots of coffee, coffee, coffee this morning!"

Hannah giggled and Nick just shook his head as Kasandra acted like someone who had escaped from the mental institution (**A/N:**_ good 'ol Mental Institution)._

"Lighten up Nick," Kasandra said.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to clear my mind," Nick replied.

"Do that later, when we're _closer_ to the school," Hannah said.

"Yeah, so you don't be like this the _whole_ trip. If you are going to be like this until we get there though, I'm going to pretend not to know you," Kasandra said.

"That's what I was going to say about you two," Nick said.

The three laughed.

"I hope we are all in the same house," Kasandra said.

"Since I _should_ be sorted last – there's no other Weasley starting this year – I'm gonna hope that I'm in one of your two's house," Hannah said.

"What if none of us are in the same house?" asked Nick.

Kasandra looked at Hannah and Nick; she hoped they'd be together in the same house. They had been friends since they were babies!

"Hey Hermia, want to check on your sister and her friends?" asked Kaitlin, Hermia's best friend.

"Sure, why not? Wanna come Eric, Chantal, Jack, or Jeremy? I can introduce you to my younger half-sister," Hermia said.

"I already know her though," Jeremy said. "Remember? Our families are close. Like your family is with all the Weasley families and that one Malfoy family."

"So? She doesn't know or know about Eric, Chantal, or Jack," Hermia said.

"What? You didn't brag about me?" asked Eric, kissing Hermia's cheek.

"No sorry."

Eric pouted and Hermia swatted the back of his head. Kaitlin laughed, along with Jeremy, Chantal, and Jack.

"Let's go," Hermia laughed as well, taking Eric's hand and getting out of the compartment.

All of them followed Hermia to the back of the train where she figured Kasandra and her friends were. She opened one of the compartments' doors and she was lucky, it was Kasandra's compartment.

"What do you want Hermia?" asked Kasandra, looking up from her game of Wizard's chess with Hannah.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing. And to introduce you to my friends," Hermia replied.

"I already know Kaitlin though."

"She's not my only friend."

"Well you mustn't be very good friends then, I never hear you talk about them or ask if you could go over to their house or them to ours."

"Shut it Kasandra." Hermia waved her friends' in. "The one with pink hair is Chantal, the one with orange hair is Jack, and the one with blue hair is Eric. And you all already know Jeremy."

Kasandra, Hannah, and Nick shook all the hands of the people they didn't know. "Hermia and Eric are dating; Jack likes Kaitlin; Kaitlin likes Jeremy; Jeremy likes Chantal; Chantal likes Jack," Kasandra said very quickly.

Everyone looked at Kasandra, who just shrugged. Chantal talked first.

"What was _that_ all about?"

"Sorry, I can tell things by touching someone's hand, _if_ I'm in a good mood," Kasandra said.

"I never knew you could do that," Hermia said.

"You don't know a lot of things I can do."

"Right…well we're going to go."

"Bye," Kasandra, Hannah, and Nick said together, as Hermia and her friends left.

"What do you guys wanna do?" asked Hannah.

"I dunno something fun?" suggested Nick.

"Like what?" asked Kasandra.

"Like umm….Exploding Snap."

"Nah, let's play Truth or Dare," Hannah said. "And if you don't wanna do whatever it is you have to do, you get a chicken. First person to three chickens ends the game."

"OK," Nick and Kasandra said together.

"Mmm…the kids are all gone for the day, what do you think we should do?" Hermione asked Harry, hugging him.

"I think we should go over to Ginny and Draco's," Harry responded.

"I was thinking more along the lines of spending the day in the bedroom. But hey, if you would prefer to go to Ginny and Draco's, we can."

"Forget I ever said that. I like your idea _way_ better," Harry said, lifting Hermione over his shoulder. "You're still incredibly light Hermy."

Hermione laughed as Harry ran up the stairs with her to their room. He threw her on the bed and closed the door – what if someone popped by? – before going back to his waiting wife.

"Meadow, leave Shane alone!" Ginny yelled, handing a crying Summer to Draco.

Meadow ignored her mother and continued to chase her younger brother after he broke her favourite pencil crayon. Ginny yelled out in frustration and stopped Meadow in her tracks by lifting her.

"Mummy! Put me down!" she squealed.

"Not until you say you won't bug your brother," Ginny said.

"Fine, I won't bug Shane."

"Good," Ginny put Meadow back down. "Now go get ready, we're going to Grandma Narcissa's for lunch, you too Shane."

Shane and Meadow ran from the room where they were before. Draco walked over to Ginny with Summer.

"Do you wish we didn't have so many?" he asked.

"No, my mum had seven of us. We only have five," she said as she took Summer from Draco. "Are you ready to go to your mum's for lunch?"

"Yes, but to we _have_ to go? I don't wanna!"  
"OK, let's go then. Shane, Meadow, let's go!"

Meadow and Shane came back into the room.

"Grab your Floo Powder," Draco said.

Meadow grabbed her Floo first before Shane and yelled 'Malfoy Sr. Manor!' Shane copied his sister. With a simple nod, Draco and Ginny Disapparated, Summer in Ginny's arms.

"Your sister is scary," Chantal remarked when they were back at their compartment.

"I know. I didn't know she was like psychic," Hermia responded. "Maybe she gets it from Hermione…"

"Your mum?" asked Jack.

Hermia groaned and put her head in her hands. Jeremy spoke up since he knew her the longest and knew she didn't like having to repeating her heritage when asked about Hermione being her mum.

"Hermione is her step-mum; Hermione is all her siblings' mum, but not hers. Her mum's name was Madeline Potter, she was killed when Hermia was – we'll say three, Madeline was Draco Malfoy's – one of my uncles – cousin."

"Oh," was all Jack and Chantal said together.

Eric and Kaitlin already knew this. Actually, they all knew this; Jack and Chantal just forgot it.

"Whatever, I'm bored," Hermia said.

"Wanna snog?" asked Eric.

"Sure."

Hermia went over to Eric and sat on his lap before kissing him.

"Why doesn't anyone choose Dare? We all pretty much know the answers to the Truth questions, because we're best friends," Kasandra said.

"And Nick and I are cousins," Hannah said.

"Yeah, but I know Kassie better," Nick said.

"That's because my Daddy and Mum didn't mover back to England until I was eight."

"So?"

"Shut up! Both of you! Let's play!" Kasandra exclaimed.

"OK," Nick and Hannah said.

"OK. Hannah, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"OK, I dare you to go to one of your cousins and tell them you are adopted and want to go out with them."

"No! That's crazy Kassie!"

"Hannah has one chicken."

"My go. Kassie, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"OK, I dare you to go to some kid who looks like our age and kiss them on the lips."

Kasandra didn't answer, she just got up and left the compartment. Nick and Hannah followed her.

"Hey Hermia, look, it's your sister and her friends," Jack said, looking out the compartment door.

Hermia looked out the door as well.

"I wonder what my cousins and Kasandra are up to…" Jeremy said.

"Who cares? I'm not her babysitter anymore," Hermia remarked before going back to the book she had started reading.

Kasandra looked in different compartments until she found one that had two red-headed boys, and a blonde boy. "How old are you boys?"

"I'm twelve, so is he," the older looking red-head said, pointing to the blonde. "And my brother is eleven."  
Kasandra grinned and kissed the younger redhead. He was obviously startled.

"And you are?" he asked.

"I'm Kasandra. You?" she replied.

"Kyle."

"Well bye!" called Kasandra before heading back to her compartment with Nick and Hannah.

"I can't believe you did that!" Nick exclaimed.

"It wasn't that hard. Now Nick, Truth or Dare?" asked Kasandra.

"Truth."

"You're no fun. Fine. If Hannah wasn't your cousin, would you want to go out with her?"

Nick looked at Hannah. "No, only because I bet I wouldn't know her that well."

"That's good. I wouldn't date you," Hannah laughed.

"Come on Eric, you're so slow!" called Hermia from the carriage she sat in with her friends.

Eric came running to the carriage, rolling his eyes at Hermia. "I'm not _that_ slow."

"Yeah, whatever."

Hermia and Eric had started dating the year before and Hermia felt like she should dump him. She wasn't a big one on commitments. When she was eight, she stopped doing ballet _and_ figure skating within the second week. Of course she would _never_ tell Eric she wanted them to break up, she only thought it. Not even Kaitlin knew Hermia wanted to break up with Eric. As far as anyone knew, Hermia and Eric were a perfect little couple.

The carriage moved slowly towards Hogwarts. Hermia stared out the window at the rain falling. She was barely listening to her friends talking. Rain, Hermia loved the rain, and the sound of it. Her first kiss with Eric was in the rain. Hermia wanted their last kiss to be in the rain too, but she wasn't going to break-up with Eric tonight. Finally, the carriages stopped out by the castle. They all got out and went to the front doors.

Everybody was ushered in to the Great Hall to their respective table. Hermia, Eric, Kaitlin, Jeremy, Jack and Chantal were all in Gryffindor so they sat at that table. She would never admit it to anyone, but Hermia wanted Kasandra to be in Gryffindor like she was.

The Hall went quiet as Professor Snape walked to the front with the stool, the Sorting Hat, and the little first years behind him. Snape placed the Hat on the stool and it broke into that years' song.

_A thousand years or so ago_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_Hogwarts was built._

_Four founders shared a common goal_

_A goal to teach young wizards and witches,_

_Their knowledge of magic._

_Gryffindor took the brave and noble,_

_While Slytherin took only the purebloods;_

_Ravenclaw wanted the intelligent and witty,_

_And sweet Hufflepuff took the rest._

_Year after year,_

_I sit upon your head_

_And take a look in your mind_

_To see where you shall be Sorted._

_Some might be shocked,_

_Or surprised,_

_To find that they might not be Sorted_

_Where they wanted,_

_Or thought._

_Now's the time though_

_To sit down on the stool_

_And put me upon your head._

_Let me take a look in your mind_

_And Sort you to where you belong._

The Hat stopped singing and the students clapped.

"When I call your name, sit on the stool and put the Hat on your head," Professor Snape said, unrolling a piece of parchment. "Appleclove, Elizabeth."

A young girl with short blonde hair made her way to the stool. Professor Snape lifted the Hat, and Elizabeth sat down. Snape put the Hat on her head and the Hat only took a second to think before yelling 'Hufflepuff!'

"Bing, Ben," Snape called.

A boy with brown hair walked to the stool. When the Hat was on his head, he was sorted into Slytherin. Next came a girl named Emma Bing – who was obviously the other boy's twin sister – who got sorted into Ravenclaw. More students got called when Nick finally got called.

"Malfoy, Nick," Snape read.

Nick walked up to the stool and sat down. Snape placed the Hat on Nick's head. The Hat fought with itself for quite a while before finally yelling 'Ravenclaw!'

Hermia, Drake, Jeremy, Samantha, Joe, Mitch, and Jeff all looked shocked. Even Snape, who expected Nick to be in Slytherin because of his father or in Gryffindor because of his mother, looked slightly shocked. The Hall settled down, and Snape continued. "Potter, Kasandra."

Kasandra walked nervously up to the stool where she sat down. Snape put the Hat on her head where it immediately started talking into her ear.

"Hmm…plenty of bravery just like your father and mother. Then again, you do have a good mind, plenty of knowledge. Cunning as well. Hufflepuff could be good considering you have traits for each house. Where to put you…I know, I'll make it…"

**A/N: **_Ending on a cliffy, Ha-ha. Where do you think Kasandra will be placed? Or Hannah for that matter? Oh yeah, if you wanna know about Samantha, Joe, Mitch, and Jeff, go to my website, and the Story Characters place (or use this URL: http:)_

_Please Review!_


	3. The Sorting, Part 2

**A New Beginning**

**Disclaimer: **I own the none-recognizable characters; J.K. Rowling owns the recognizable characters.

**A/N:**_ Thanks to _**Jackie**_ (update son? LoL. I think you meant soon…or at least I hope you meant soon…), _**Eilidh**_ (I'm gonna miss your reviews! I also said that in _**Diary Entries**_, but meh.), and _**FunkyWitchOnFire**_ for reviewing. When Harry and Hermione come into play in this chapter, it's not exactly 'PG' material, it's a little more up there – just warning you guys! Please RR! _

** Chapter 3 the Sorting, Part 2**

**--Recap—**

_The Hall settled down, and Snape continued. "Potter, Kasandra."_

_ Kasandra walked nervously up to the stool where she sat down. Snape put the Hat on her head where it immediately started talking into her ear._

_ "Hmm…plenty of bravery just like your father and mother. Then again, you do have a good mind, plenty of knowledge. Cunning as well. Hufflepuff could be good considering you have traits for each house. Where to put you…I know, I'll make it…"_

**--End of Recap—**

"…Ravenclaw!" the Sorting Hat shouted.

Kasandra took the Hat off, put it on the stool and went to the Ravenclaw table. Hermia's mouth dropped open; she knew her half sister was a bit odd, but she figured she'd be at least in Gryffindor. A few people muttered something's, but they soon turned back to the Sorting where a boy named Scott Reiner was sitting on the stool. The last couple of students were called when Hannah was called.

Hannah walked up to the stool, sat, and placed the Hat on her head. The Hat thought for a bit before finally shouting 'Gryffindor!' Kasandra looked at Nick who sat beside her; they both wanted Hannah to be in the same house with them. There was only one boy left who had red hair.

"Weasley, Kyle," Snape read.

Kasandra leaned in closer to Nick. "You have another cousin?"

"I didn't think so," Nick whispered.

Kasandra shrugged as Kyle was sorted into Ravenclaw. "I guess we can ask him now."

"I guess."

Professor McGonagall stood, and everyone went quiet. "Welcome new students! I would like to make some start of term notices. Please don't do magic in the corridors as our caretaker Mr. Filch reminds us every year.

"The Dark Forest is of course forbidden to all students; unless you are serving a detention with Professor Hagrid in there.

"We have two new professors this year – Professor Lynn who is replacing a retired Professor Sprout, and Professor Mailey who is replacing Professor Flitwick."

A few students groaned considerably – they like Professor Flitwick – before clapping.

"If you would like to try out for your house team, try-outs will be posted on the boards. That's all, tuck in," Professor McGonagall said, sitting down.

"Kyle, come here, sit more across from us," Kasandra said.

Kyle stood nervously and scooted over so he was sitting across from Kasandra.

"I'm Kasandra Potter, and this is Nick Malfoy," Kasandra said, pointing to Nick.

"I'm Kyle Weasley, as you know," Kyle replied, eating some food.

"Yes, we do know because you're the boy Kasandra kissed on the train. But what we want to know is _how_ you're a Weasley," Nick said.

"Because of my dad…"

"Yeah, but how come I've never met you?"

"Or why don't I know you either?" Kasandra asked.

"How should I know? Why should you know me?" Kyle asked.

"Well my mum is a Weasley – that's her maiden name – but I don't know who you are."

"And my family is close with all the Weasleys," added Kasandra.

"Well I've never heard of either of you. Maybe I come from a different line of Weasleys," Kyle shrugged.

"No, you have the Weasley hair. It even over-powers the Malfoy blonde hair for me. We can't tell yet with my siblings though. Drake – my older brother – has Malfoy hair. Bu the way, what are your parents' names?" asked Nick.

"Ron and Lavender Weasley," responded Kyle

"Never heard of them, not even from my grandma who loves all her children," Nick said.

"I dunno then."

"I don't think any of us do," Kasandra said.

---------------------------------------

"I can't believe Kasandra's in Ravenclaw!" exclaimed Hermia while they ate.

"I can't either. Nor can I believe that _Nick_ is in Ravenclaw too, he's not that intelligent," Jeremy said. "And poor Hannah, she's alone here in Gryffindor."

"Not true, it looks like she's talking to someone," Chantal said, looking down the table.

"Hey Jeremy, don't you think it's odd that there was _two_ unknown Weasleys sorted last year and this year?" asked Hermia.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter too much to me anyways," replied Jeremy.

"Why not? Those two could be your cousins!"

"I doubt it, one's in Slytherin, and the other's in Ravenclaw."

"It's like Drake and Nick."

"So? Drake's father was in Slytherin, and I don't know how Nick got sorted into Ravenclaw."

"Doesn't it bother you though, about the other two Weasleys?"

"No! Now drop it."

"Meow, somebody's in a pissed off mood."

Jeremy just glared at Hermia before continuing eating. Hermia thought for a minute or two before gasping slightly.

"Jeremy, do you think they could be the kids of umm…I forget their names, but I remember them when I first met you, when I was almost three and you were two. Do you know who I'm talking about?" asked Hermia.

"I think you mean my Uncle Ron; he was once engaged to Hermione. But he moved away a long time ago, and nobody likes to talk about him," Jeremy answered.

"Why not?" asked Kaitlin.

"My dad just told me that he hurt them all badly, especially my Aunt Ginny and Hermione. I don't know how though."

---------------------------------------

"Wanna go get something to eat before we get the kids?" asked Harry, nibbling on Hermione's ear.

"I thought I just ate," Hermione purred, running a finger up Harry's chest.

"How about something more nutritional?" asked Harry.

"OK, I could always do with more nutrients," Hermione said, getting out of bed.

"Mhm, you look gorgeous, do we really have to go out?" whined Harry, wrapping his arms around his naked wife's waist.

"You're the one who suggested we go eat," Hermione said, kissing Harry.

"We really should."

"Then let's go," Hermione said, sliding out of her equally as naked husband's arms and handing him a pair of boxers.

"If I had it my way, we'd stay in here all the time," Harry said, wrapping Hermione in another embrace.

"What about the kids?"

"What about them?"

"If we stayed in here all the time, what would happen to them?"

Harry kissed down Hermione's neck to her breast while he thought. Hermione giggled before pulling away.

"They could live with your parents," Harry suggested, trying to bring Hermione into yet another embrace.

"That reminds me, if you get me pregnant again, I'll be very pissed off at you. We already have four; three of them came from inside me! So if I do get pregnant again, I might not have sex with you again." Before Harry could answer, Hermione added, "Now get dressed!"

"Fin my love, whatever you say.

---------------------------------------

"Dinner was excellent Mum! Thanks again," Ginny told her mother as she stood by the fireplace with her children and Draco.

"Thank-you for coming darling. I love you all, little ones!" Mrs. Weasley said, hugging Meadow, Shane, and Summer. "Bye!"

"Bye Grammy!" Meadow and Shane said.

"Take your Floo," Draco instructed.

Meadow and Shane both obeyed their father and went into the fireplace.

"Molly, Arthur," Draco said before Disapparating.

"Well I should go too…bye Mum, Dad," Ginny said.

"Bye sweetie," Mr. Weasley said.

"Bye Ginny…you guys are coming to the family dinner on Sunday?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We should be, are Hermione and Harry coming?"

"I believe so."

"OK, we'll see you then," Ginny said before Disapparating with Summer securely in her arms.

Ginny walked into the backyard where she figured her husband and two of her kids would be. And she was right; they were out there playing a modified version of Quidditch only five minutes after they got home! She put Summer in the playpen they kept outside, and sat on one of the lawn chairs that was on the deck. Draco looked over at Ginny.

"Hey Gin, wanna play? I can't take these two on by myself!" he called.

"Sure, let me just get my broom," Ginny said, heading over to the shed to retrieve her broomstick.

---------------------------------------

"Whoa Kyle, you scared me!" Kasandra exclaimed, jumping a bit. "What are you doing up here?"

"Sending a letter to my parents letting them know what house I'm in," Kyle responded.

"I just did that. My parents are going to be surprised."

"My parent were surprised when my brother got sorted into Slytherin, they're probably going to be shocked with my sorting."

"Why?"

"They were both Gryffindors," Kyle said as he and Kasandra walked out of the Owlery.

"Same with my parents," Kasandra paused. "Your parents went to this school. It doesn't sound like you're around here though; your accent I mean."

"Well my parents lived here, but something horrible happened so they had to move to Bulgaria where my brother, I, and my younger sister were born. They moved us all to England four months before Tom – my brother – got his letter. What about your parents?"

"They've always lived in England as far as I know," Kasandra said before giving the password. "Fluffy slippers."

"Hey Kassie, Kyle; I want you both to meet Emma – we've been talking for the past ten minutes," Nick said, introducing Kasandra and Kyle to Emma.

"Hello Emma, I'm Kasandra."

"And I'm Kyle," Kyle said, shaking Emma's hand.

Emma just smiled. She looked frightened, but at the same time, she kept throwing scowls Nick's way.

---------------------------------------

"God, I'm so bored!" yelled Hermia, falling back onto her bed, Chantal and Kaitlin on their separate beds. There was only one other girl in their year, and that was Amber, but since she acted like a snuck-up, spoiled brat, she mostly hung out with the Slytherins.

"We just got here, how can you be bored?" asked Kaitlin.

"I just can be. What should we do?" snapped Hermia.

"There really isn't anything we can do right now. We're supposed to be in our common room or dormitories right now," Chantal said.

"I have my dad's old invisibility cloak."

"So? We've been around the school at night so much that's it not fun anymore," Kaitlin pointed out.

"You're right. We need something to do though."

"Why don't we go see what the guys are doing?"

"Nah, they're too boring. I mean we did spend the day with them."

"How about we read Amber's diary?" asked Chantal, pointing to a flowered book sticking out from behind Amber's pillow.

"OK," Hermia said, grabbing the diary.

---------------------------------------

"So Lav, what house do you think Kyle will be in?"

"I dunno. Hopefully he's in Gryffindor or in Slytherin at least with Tommy."

"Hey, maybe this will answer my question. It looks like a letter from Kyle," Kyle's father said, untying a letter from the owl's leg.

'_—Mum and Dad,_

_ Well I was sorted into Ravenclaw. I already have two friends – Cassandra Potter and Nick Malfoy. Are we in anyway related to Nick? They kept asking me about you two and my family because they seemed to think that we were._

_ That's all I wanted to say, so bye!_

_ Love,_

_ Kyle_'

"He knows Harry and Hermione's kid – I'm assuming. He also knows Draco and Ginny's child, their second I'm guessing, great, just great."

"Should we let him know that he is related to Nick?" Lav asked, rereading the letter.

"Why? And bring up the past. It's better buried. Anyways, Cassandra or Nick have probably asked their parents too, so they'll find out that way. Or if they know Jeremy, he'll tell them if he remembers. So basically, one way or another, they'll find out that Kyle and Nick are indeed cousins."

**A/N: **_Wow, that took me along time to write (not on the computer, but in my notebook – yes, I do write my story stuff in a notebook before typing it up). And because it took me awhile, please review!_


	4. Stupid Snape

**A New Beginning**

**A/N: **_Thanks to _**Amanda**_ (I emailed you that, right?), _**Eilidh**_ (oki!), and _**Jackie**_ (you reviewed twice, did you know that? LoL) for reviewing. Wow, it's been like a month since I've updated! I can't believe it! Well actually I can, I have had bad writer's block. Argh! Oh well…_

**--Chapter Four-- Stupid Snape  
**'_Dear Mum and Daddy,_

_How are ya guys? I was sorted into Ravenclaw, so was Nick! Poor Hannah is in Gryffindor alone though. Nick and I met this kid named Kyle Weasley and we were all wondering if he's related to the Weasleys that we know and love. Do you know if he is? His parents are Ron and Lavender._

_I haven't seen Hermia at all since we got off the train, so I don't know how she is or whatever. Well I should get this to Mekes before curfew, bye!_

_Love,_

_Kasandra'_

"Wow, Ravenclaw…" Harry said after reading Kasandra's letter.

"She gets that from me," Hermione said, giving Mekes – Kasandra's owl – a treat. "But do you know what this means?"

"No…what?" asked Harry.

"Ron's back in England."

----------

"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor first thing," Nick stated, looking at his timetable.

"Yay! We can see Hannah then," Kasandra said.

"Who's that?" Emma asked.

"She's our best friend," Nick said. "Kasandra's and mine."

Emma looked upset that Nick had two best friends that were girls, and Kasandra took notice. Kasandra believe Emma had a crush on her dear friend.

"Hannah is Nick's cousin though. She's Nick's mum's brother's oldest daughter," Kasandra said.

"OK…" Emma said.

"So if I do happen to be related to Nick, I'd be related to this Hannah girl too?" Kyle asked, eating some toast.

"Yep, and to a lot more other Weasleys," Nick said. "Oh yeah, and some Malfoys."

"Ooh, look, the post is here. I wonder if Mekes is coming with a letter from Mum and Dad," Kasandra said as a whole flock (A/N:_ is that right?_) of owls flew in.

Mekes and Kyle's owl flew down to their respective owners, each with a letter tied to their legs. Kasandra untied her letter and Kyle was already reading his aloud.

"_Dear Kyle,_

_Congratulations on making Ravenclaw! It was quite a shock for both of us that's for sure, just like it was for Tom's placement. We'd love to write more, it's just that Lacey has an appointment soon._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

"Oh geez, wasn't that just so filled with knowledge!" Kyle exclaimed, throwing the letter on the table. He gave his owl some bacon and it flew off.

"Lets see if my parents were more detailed.

"_Dear Kasandra._

_Congratulations honey! We all know you got that from me, your mother! Your father thinks you get your 'smartness' as he says, from him though._

_And I'm sad to say that Nick and Kyle are related. Ronald is Ginny's older brother, he was born two years after the twins and one before Ginny. He did something we don't like to discus to me, Ginny, and the rest of the family. Harry got Arthur to transfer him to Bulgaria, that's why you've never seen him. I'd love to go into this further, it's just that I don't want you to be angered at Kyle for something his parents did._

_Well I have to go honey, Harley's flu is acting up once again. Your father and I both love you._

_Love, _

_Mum and Dad_

"Umm…wow," Kasandra said. "I wonder what your parents did," Kasandra said.

"So do I. But that's cool that we're cousins! Dad never mentioned he had family!" Kyle said.

"Well I guess he does, and a big one at that," Nick said.

----------

"Draco, Hermione just Flooed in quickly to let me know that Kasandra and Nick know Ron and Lavender's son Kyle," Ginny said frantically, going into the kitchen.

"Who's Ron, Lavender, and Kyle, Mummy?" Meadow asked, eating her breakfast.

"Ron's one of my brothers sweetie, lets leave it at that. When you're done eating, I want you to go clean your room."

"Aww…why can't I go to Muggle school like Jane?" asked Meadow, leaving the table.

"It's because we're purebloods, we don't know anything about Muggle schooling. Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione were both raised in Muggle homes so they know all about it," Draco said. "Now go clean your room. You too Shane."

The two trooped out of the kitchen and to their rooms. Draco looked at Ginny as she fed Summer some jarred food.

"What do you mean they know their son? Aren't Ron and Lavender _supposed_ to be in Bulgaria?"

"They're _supposed_ to be," Ginny said. "But they aren't."

I hope those two don't get too close to Kyle," Draco said.

"Don't say that! He might not even be like his parents, look at Nick; you wouldn't think he'd be our son except for his hair. I mean Kyle's our nephew; we shouldn't judge him before we meet him.

"You're right honey. I wonder if he is like his no-good father."

Ginny threw Draco an ugly look before taking Summer into the next room.

----------

"Hurry up Hermia! We have Potions first thing with Hufflepuff and you know how Snape is on the first class of the first day back," Chantal said over her shoulder at Hermia, who was walking slowly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But I don't feel like going," Hermia said, catching up to Chantal and Kaitlin.

"Why not? Potions isn't that bad," Kaitlin said.

"Not for you, but for me, yeah it is. He takes his anger that he had for my father and grandfather on me!" exclaimed Hermia. "I wonder what it'll be like for Kasandra; she has both Dad and Hermione as parents. Snape must've hated Hermione. I'm lucky though, I had a Malfoy for a mother."

"Yeah, I don't know. Come on though, we have to go," Kaitlin said, pulling on Hermia's arm as Chantal walked ahead.

Hermia stomped her feet like a little child while she followed Kaitlin and Chantal. They walked down the steps to the dungeons, past a few Slytherins, and stopped in front of the Potions class room. Chantal pushed the door open and the three sixth year Gryffindor girls walked in. Once they took their normal seats at the back however, Snape walked in, signifying that everyone should be quiet and ready to hear about that days' lesson.

----------

"Harry?"

"Yeah Hermione?" asked Harry after putting Harley down for his afternoon nap.

"I wish we could change things," Hermione said, hugging Harry.

"What do you mean? About us? The kids?"

"No, I mean about Ron. I wish we hadn't gone out and ruined all of our friendships. Both of you were my world. But then you got fed up with Ron and me lying about our relationship, that you took off so I didn't see you for what – six or seven years maybe? Then Ron left with Lavender and we haven't seen them since we were twenty-three. That's almost eleven years! (A/N:_ they're 35 to let you all know_)

"You know we can't go back in time and change history."

"But we can!"

"Hermione, things are fine the way they are. Who knows, we'll probably be seeing Ron and Lavender sooner than we think."

----------

"Draco! Where's Summer?" Ginny yelled throughout the manor.

"Isn't she in her play pen napping?" Draco asked, coming into the kitchen where Ginny was.

"She should be, but she's not!"

"Where the hell did she go to then?"

"Is this the little girl you are referring too?" asked Ronald Weasley, holding out Summer.

----------

Kasandra walked over to the Gryffindor table during supper. She immediately spotted her older sister.

"Hey Hermia," Kasandra said, walking up to Hermia and her friends.

"Hey Kass, what's up?" asked Hermia.

"I just want to know, do you know who Ron and Lavender Weasley are?"

"Well Jeremy thinks that's his uncle."

"It is. So that means Jeremy has three other cousins – two boys and one girl."

"How do you know this?"

"I'm friends with their middle child."

"That Kyle kid?"

"Yep. And I asked Mum and Dad about them, and they said that Ron and Lavender did something to them and Ginny and the Weasleys."

"Well I don't know what it was," Hermia said.

"OK, well I should go back to my table," Kasandra said, leaving the Gryffindor table and going back to the Ravenclaw table. She sat in between Nick and Kyle. "She doesn't know."

"Dammit," Kyle said under his breath.

"Yeah, we'll probably never find out what happened," Kasandra whined, putting her hands to her cheeks.

"Maybe we will, when we're all twenty and nobody cares," Nick said.

"Why do you all care so much?" Emma asked.

"I've met someone who's my cousin that I didn't know existed, and I want to know why."

"And I found out I have a huge family that I never knew and _I _want to know why."

"And I just want to know because it fascinates me," Kasandra said, laughing.

----------

"Stupid Snape, assigning that essay on the first day back!" exclaimed Hermia, throwing her book bag on a nearby table.

"You should have come with me and Chantal when we went to the library to write it, instead of going with Eric," Kaitlin said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Well I'm off to bed, 'night Hermia – have fun – and Chantal," Kaitlin said, heading to the stairs.

"Will do!" yelled Hermia sarcastically.

"I think I'll turn in too, I don't know where the boys are though," Chantal said.

"Who knows? 'Night!"

"Good-night," Chantal said, going up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

Hermia took out her parchment, but couldn't find her quill. She knew she _just_ had it, so Hermia got on the floor and started looking for her quill. She found a few books, someone's sock, and her quill. Once picked it up though, she felt like she was being sucked through a vortex. After it felt like it was done, Hermia looked around.

Hermia recognized where she was automatically – she was in the Gryffindor common room. But this didn't feel like the one she knew for almost six years. She saw a copy of the _Quibbler _on one of the tables and picked it up. It definitely wasn't that month's issue.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked as she looked around her. There was a ton of stuff that looked it belonged to the '90's era. "Scratch that. When the hell am I?"

**A/N:**_ Hooray! I over-came my writer's block…but only for this chapter. LoL. You people know the drill…press the Submit Review button and leave a review! Thank you very much._


	5. Dang Ron

**A New Beginning  
**  
**A/N:** _Hey, I'm back, not that anyone cares or knew...  
_  
_Thanks to _**Jackie**_ (no, she's not going to be in anyone's grade...LoL, but she's in their seventh year, and she's sixteen, I don't think that'll work, LoL), _**Amanda**_ (no, that's right), and _**Eilidh **_(yes, you do need to update...LoL, like the new penname) for reviewing! Well, here's the next chapter, I was going to put this up before I left, but I couldn't :O oh well. Please Read and Review!_

**--Chapter 5--Dang Ron**

"Hey Hermia, where's your..." started Kaitlin, coming back down the stairs, looking for Hermia, but seeing no one. "Hermia?"

Nobody answered and Kaitlin ran back upstairs to her dorm where Chantal was laying on her bed, reading a book or a magazine, Kaitlin couldn't tell.

"Hermia's not down there," Kaitlin said, sitting on her bed.

"She's probably off snogging Eric," Chantal replied.

---

"Kyle, what's your family like?" asked Kasandra.

"Well, they're OK I guess. I mean you know how many people are there," Kyle replied, just lounging on one of the chairs in the Ravenclaw common room.

"I mean, are you parents like caring, or do they fight a lot?"

"They have their fights – what couple doesn't? – but they don't have them that much that I know of."

"I see."

"I don't know what they could have done though to be shunned from Nick's family; they're really nice and caring and stuff."

---

Hermia looked at the date of the Quibbler she was holding. It said September 1997.

"So that means Dad and Hermione are in their last year here at Hogwarts; that also means that Dumbledore is Headmaster, not McGonagall," Hermia thought aloud. "I should see him and ask him how I ended up here."

She put the Quibbler down and left the common room. Everything looked the same as Hermia made her way to the Headmaster's chambers. Once she reached the stone gargoyle, Hermia realized she had no clue what the password was. In her time, McGonagall used book titles as her passwords, but Hermia doubted Dumbledore did the same. So Hermia slid down to the floor and waited for someone to come by. A few minutes went by before Dumbledore came out.

"Oh, who are you?" he asked, looking down at Hermia, bending slightly with his back.

Hermia stood up. "I'm Hermia Potter."

"Potter you say?" he asked, shaking Hermia's out-stretched hand.

"Yeah...umm, can we talk in your office Professor Dumbledore?"

"Of course," Dumbledore said, turning to the gargoyle. "Skittles."

The gargoyle sprung to life and Dumbledore led Hermia up the steps. Dumbledore sat at his desk and suggested that Hermia do the same so she sat in the chair across from him as he suggested with his hand.

"Now what brings you here? You certainly aren't a student here, nor are you related to the Potters," Dumbledore said.

"Yes I do go to school here, and I am related to Harry Potter," Hermia replied.

"How?" he asked, leaning forward, his arms folded on his desk.

Hermia fidgeted in her seat. She didn't know the Dumbledore in her time – he was buried six feet under – but from what Hermione said, he was a great man. Her father didn't have the best things to say about him because Dumbledore did try to kill him, but he couldn't deny the fact that he could be trusted as Hermione also said. "I'm his daughter."

---

"Jane, clean that mess you made on the table," Harry said, looking at the things scattered across the table.

"But Daddy, it's –" Jane started.

"No buts, go, clean it up now."

"Mum, Daddy wants me to clean up my homework that I haven't finished yet!"

"Harry, let her finish her homework," Hermione said, coming into the living room that held the tiny coffee table that Jane was working at.

"But she has to go to bed now, it's 9 o'clock," Harry pointed out to his wife.

"Jane, when's this due?"

"On Wednesday..."Jane said, "but it's not a school night, it's Friday!"

"Finish it up tomorrow honey, then you can work on it all day, but right now you have to go to bed," Hermione said.

Janenodded and went down the hall, completely ignoring her father's orders to clean up her homework mess. Hermione sat next to Harry on the couch. Harry put an arm her shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

"I can't believe it, Hermione Granger telling her own daughter to wait to do her homework," Harry said, kissing her cheek this time.

"Well I am Hermione Potter now...I guess it's the Potter name that makes me like this," Hermione laughed.

"Probably," Harry agreed. "Is Harley asleep?"

"Of course, it's been out like a candle for a half now."

"WhenJane goes to sleep, do you want to...you know?"

Hermione just pushed Harry and stood up laughing.

---

"Ron, what the hell are you doing here? Give me my daughter!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Come on Gin, I have never seen my niece," Ron said.

"Ron, give Ginny our daughter back, now!" Draco said, taking a threatening step towards Ron.

Ron handed Summer to Ginny. "You're still with this loser Ginny?"

"Draco is not a loser; he is the love of my life. At least I didn't end up marrying a whore like you did," Ginny said.

"Mum, can I –" Meadow started, coming into the kitchen, but stopping when she saw Ron.

"Is this another one of my niece's?" asked Ron, looking at Meadow.

"Meadow, now's not a good time...you should be in bed young lady," Draco said, kneeling by his daughter.

"Who's that –" Meadow started again, but Draco took her out of the room.

"What the hell are you doing here Ron?" Ginny hissed, holding Summer close to her.

"I've been back in England for three years, and I haven't seen any of my family," Ron said.

"Harry told you not contact Draco and me again. He said you could contact the rest of the family though."

"I know, but I had to see my baby sister first," Ron said, taking a step towards Ginny.

"Ginny backed up, stilling clutching Summer (who looked like she was going to fall asleep in her mother's arms). She still loathed her brother after all these years, and she couldn't trust him again.

"Ron, back away from Ginny," Harry said, pointing his wand at Ron as Draco stood behind him, doing the same.

---

"Kasandra, can I ask you something?" asked Kyle.

"Yeah, of course," Kasandra said, crossing her legs under her on the chair she was sitting on.

"Nick's not here, so I want you to be honest. What are the other Weasleys like?" he asked.

"They're my second family, I love them all! Of course there's times when some get on my nerves, but other than that, they're all great."

"How many are there?"

"Well the ones that are related to your dad are Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ginny. Their wives or husband are – in order of the guys I just said – Fleur, Sarah, Penelope, Angelia, Alicia, and Draco. Bill and Fleur have two – Micheal and Samantha; Charlie and Sarah have two – Hannah (you've met her) and Shawn; Percy and Penelope two – Paula and Paige; Fred and Angelia have two – Jeremy and Jimmy; George and Alicia have four – Joe, Mitch, Jeff, and Mable; and Ginny and Draco have five – Drake, Nick, Meadow, Shane and Summer," Kasandra said, counting them off on her fingers.

"Wow...they all like to have two kids, eh? How many do you have in your family?" asked Kyle.

"Well I have my parents, Harry and Hermione, my older sister Hermia, and my younger siblings beingJane and Harley. All of our houses are pretty crowded...well, only mine, Nick's, and George and Alicia's, but at the holidays, there's a ton of us, including the spouses' families. We all normally meet at Molly and Arthur's – they would be your grandparents – my family calls them Nana and Papa, it's funny, but I've grown out of that now."

"I see, my house is also crowded."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, for now that is," Kyle said.

"That turned out to be more than one question," Kasandra laughed.

---

"So you're Harry's daughter? And I'm presuming you're from the future," inquired Dumbledore.

"Yes I am – to both your questions. I don't know how though. I went to work on my Potions essay when I lost my quill. When I found it, I picked it up and I ended up here. Well not here, but in the Gryffindor common room," Hermia said.

"It seems as if your quill was a portkey that travels back in time," Dumbledore said, looking at the quill Hermia handed him.

"Can you send me back?"

"I don't know, we should be able to, but I'll have to look in on this because this has never happened before."

"I know, but what will I do in the mean time? I mean Hogwarts isn't known for having transfer students."

"I shall inform the school that you are a lost witch who will be staying here until you can be on your way. You can stay in the Gryffindor common room and do whatever assignments you have to do. Now tell me, what year are you in?"

"I'm in my sixth year."

"Ah, one year younger then your father is now. And who may your mother be? Does she attend Hogwarts?"

"No, she attends Beauxbatons. Her name is Madeline Malfoy, but in my time, she's dead," Hermia stated, looking at her hands which were in her lap.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe your father married a Malfoy. Harry and Draco Malfoy are quite the enemies."

Hermia snorted. Harry and Draco enemies? – that was crazy. They had been best friends forever. Draco was even her godfather!

"What's so funny?" asked Dumbledore.

"It's just that in my time, my dad and Uncle Draco are best friends," Hermia laughed.

---

"Harry, are you here?" asked Draco, stepping into Harry's living room from the fireplace.

"Yeah I am Draco, what's up?" asked Harry back.

"Ron's at my house right now."

Harry looked at Draco, and with a pop, Harry Disapparated, Draco following suite as Hermione looked into the empty living room with confusion.

"Ron, back away from Ginny," Harry said once he Apparated into Ginny and Draco's kitchen. Harry and Draco both had their wands pointed at Ron.

"Chill out Potter, Malfoy, I just want to hug my sister," Ron said.

"Lay one finger on her and I swear to God I'll curse you to hell and back."

"Alright, alright, I won't touch her."

"So what are you doing here Ron?" asked Draco, lowering his wand.

"I wanted to see my sister," Ron said, glancing at Ginny.

"Tell us the truth," Harry hissed, moving closer to Ron. "I'm not like I was when we were thirteen – I'm not afraid to kill someone anymore."

"Harry, don't resort to killing him, I thought you were done with that after you killed the Dark Lord," Draco said, looking at Harry, worried that he would take up his old patterns.

"I am done with it; I have been for thirteen years! Now tell us the truth Weasley, why are you really here?"

"Fine, I'm here because I wanted to clear things up. I mean Kyle, your daughter Kasandra, and Ginny and Draco's son Nick are friends," Ron confessed.

"Nick and Kasandra have been best friends since before they could talk," Ginny stated, thinking that Ron thought that the three all just met this year.

"Alright, but I don't want their friendship with Kyle to be ruined because of our old family feuds," Ron said, pulling a chair out and sitting down.

---

"What do you think our families are doing right now?" asked Kyle when Nick and Emma rejoined Kyle and Kasandra by the fire. Nick and Emma had been looking up something in the library that either Kyle nor Kasandra knew because they didn't have homework yet.

"Well it's about 9 o'clock on a Friday so that means my mum should be at some bar, my dad's freaking out because she's not there, and my younger Toby is out somewhere, probably because Dad can't handle him," Emma said.

Nick, Kyle, and Kasandra all looked at Emma. Kasandra spoke first. "Do you have a bad home life, Emma?"

"Well my parents should get a divorce, but they won't, and me and my twin brother Ben normally have to watch Toby so he doesn't get caught in their line of fire. It's nothing big, I mean, they're not abusive."

Nick looked at Emma once more before talking. "My younger siblings Meadow and Shane should be arguing with my parents that they don't have to go to bed, Mum and Dad should be dragging them to bed while Summer is wailing her eyes out because Meadow and Shane woke her."

"Well my younger siblingsJane and Harley should both be sleeping peacefully while my parents get it on in the bedroom," Kasandra said, getting creeped out by the mental image of her parents having sex.

"You're parents have a sex life?" asked Emma amazed.

"Yeah, they can't keep their hands off each other, it's quite disturbing actually."

"My parents should just be complaining about me, Tom, and Lacey as Lacey listens because they think she's sleeping," Kyle said.

"Do your parents regret having you guys?" asked Nick, wondering how horrible his aunt and uncle were.

"Oh no, they're extremely nice and loving, it's just that they wished we would spend more time trying to get ready for a future career or something."

Emma whistled under her breath, that was crazy. Even her parents weren't that insane.

---

"Your father and Mr. Malfoy are best friends?" asked Dumbledore, shocked.

"Yes, since they graduated basically," Hermia said. "Uncle Draco's even my godfather even though we are related. He was my mum's cousin. He actually introduced my parents to one another."

"Oh I see. Well we shall set you up in the teachers' quarters for now," Dumbledore said, standing from his chair.

"Wait, shouldn't I have another name? I mean I don't think there's that many Potters that look like Malfoys around."

"You're right, you're going to need a whole new name because Hermia is to close to Hermione, though I don't think you're related to Hermione Granger - one of Harry's best friends here at Hogwarts."

"Actually, she's my step-mother, her and my dad got married when they were twenty-four I think."

Dumbledore rose one of his eyebrows and shrugged. "Do you have an idea for what your name should be?"

"It could be Maddy - my mum's nickname - umm...let me think about a last name," Hermia said. "I know, I'll be Maddy Smith - Smith is a common enough last name."

"OK Maddy Smith, we should go now."

Hermia followed Dumbledore out of his office. They walked down the halls to a stone cat. Dumbledore looked at it.

"Frozen meat," he said and the statue moved.

"This isn't the teachers' lounge," Hermia stated.

"I know, it's the teachers' sleeping quarters," Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes twinkling. "You'll stay here for the night because I don't know how the students would handle having a stranger in their common room."

"Alright," Hermia said, following Dumbledore into one of the rooms. The room was coloured in red, green, blue, and yellow.

"You can sleep in here tonight, then I shall introduce you to the students tomorrow night. Good night Ms. Potter."

"Good night Professor Dumbledore," Hermia said after Dumbledore as he left.

---

"Ron, get out of here, it's late," Ginny said.

Ron just looked at Ginny and Summer and smiled at them. "Not until we talk, my little darling sister."

"We'll talk tomorrow, just not while the children are here. I'll get Mum to watch our kids and Harry and Hermione's so they can come too," Ginny said, trying to be calm.

"How many kids do you have in the house?"

"Three, and two are at Hogwarts."

"What about you, Potter? How many times did you get my ex-fiancee pregnant?"

Draco held Harry's arm so Harry didn't jump Ron.

"We have four kids - including Hermia from my first marriage. Two attend Hogwarts and two are at home. Now listen to Ginny and go," Harry said through clenched teeth.

"OK, I can tell I'm not wanted, see you all here tomorrow at, I'll say, about 10 a.m. And I'm bringing Lavender," Ron said before Disapparating.

"Well I should go explain things to Hermione, see you two tomorrow," Harry said, also Disapparating.

"I'm going to put Summer to bed, then I'm going to bed myself. I'll meet you there," Ginny said, looking tired.

"OK doll," Draco said, leaving the kitchen.

**A/N:** _Well that was the fifth chapter, what do you all think? Let me know by reviewing!_


	6. Talks

**A New Beginning**

**A/N: **_Thanks to _**Eilidh**_ (dang message board...taking you away from your stories...LoL), _**Jackie**_ (yes, he's still their friend and no, she doesn't meet them in this chapter), and_** Amanda**_ (confusing? How? Hmm...) for reviewing. Please Read and Review! This is the revised copy thanks to _**Jackie.**

**---Chapter 6---Talks**

"Jane, wake-up darling, it's time for breakfast," Hermione said softly, nudging her daughter's shoulder.

"Mum, it's Saturday, let me sleep,"Jane mumbled into her pillow before flipping over.

"I know sweetie, but you're going to Molly and Arthur today in an hour."

"Then wake me up when we have to go, Nana will feed me."

Hermione shook her head and went to the kitchen where Harry was flipping pancakes while Harley sat in his high-chair watching. She kissed Harry's cheek before taking the flipper from him. "Go wake-up your daughter."

"Really?" asked Harry.

"Yes," replied Hermione.

Harry grinned evilly and went off into Jane's room. He levitated Jane's blankets off and said, "Jane, Jane, Jane, Jane, Jane..."

"What?" shoutedJane sitting up in bed.

"Oh, you're awake my dear Angel-face, well now that you're up, breakfast is ready."

"Ugh,"Jane said, rolling out of bed.

Harry laughed as he left Jane's room,Jane storming out after him. Hermione set the pancakes on the table and smiled at her daughter's angry face.

"Ah, good morning Miss Potter, it's a lovely Wednesday morning this fine day," Dumbledore greeted Hermia when she entered his office.

**---Hermia, 1997---**

"Good morning Headmaster," Hermia said before adding, "When are you going to introduce me to the school, because if I'm not mistaken, breakfast is over and the students should be in class by now.

"Yes that is correct, so we shall introduce you at supper. And because the students are in class, you can stay in the common room until then, where I will meet you so not to cause confusion. I'm right in assuming that you've already eaten?"

"Yes, I have."

"Alright, well if you'll please follow me," Dumbledore said, exiting his office.

Hermia followed Dumbledore out of his office and into the corridor. Whatever straggling student was making their way to class, they looked at Hermia, though she couldn't figure out why until she looked down at her outfit which consisted of a neon pink spaghetti strap shirt and a black denim flare skirt. She remembered that this wasn't the style in the 1997's, it wasn't even really the style in 2016, but she didn't care, she liked it.

"Get to class," Dumbledore said, looking at the students over his glasses, causing them to scurry away down the hall.

Once they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Dumbledore said the password (pink fairies) and went inside. It was void of any students.

"I will leave you now and let you take a better look around - though I'm sure the decor hasn't changed in the last twenty years," Dumbledore said before taking his leave of Hermia.

Hermia stood there awkwardly for a bit before sitting down at one of the armchairs. She soon grew restless of just sitting there and do nothing, so she decided to try and find her father's dorm. Of course she knew where the boys' dorms where, she just didn't know which door led to his, so she poked her head in all of them until she spotted a trunk with the initials of HP in one of the rooms. On instinct, Hermia went to it and opened it.

On top lay a photo album which Hermia opened. Looking up at her were the smiling faces of the happy couple she knew as her grandparents. As Hermia flipped through the pages, she realized her father never showed her this, but as the last few pages showed up, Hermia knew why. On many of the pictures, there were the happy faces of her father, Hermione, and a boy with red hair - Weasley hair. Hermia figured he was Ginny's 'forgotten' brother that nobody ever talked about - ever. Obviously Harry didn't want to be reminded of _him_.

Hermia closed the book and placed it back before picking up a stack of old letters from Hermione and Ron. She opened one up and began to read.

**---Draco and Ginny---**

"Draco, I'm going to getJane and Harley before taking them and Summer, Meadow, and Shane to Mum's," Ginny said to Draco, moving Summer from hip to hip, ushering Meadow into the fireplace.

"OK babe, hopefully that stupid little git won't show up while you're gone," Draco replied.

"It's only 9:36 and he said 10:00...whatever, I'm going," she said as she watched Shane be enveloped by the flames of the fireplace before Disapparating. Ginny ended up in Harry's and Hermione's kitchen. "Good morning fine folk of the Potter household."

"Morning Gin, where's the other two?" asked Hermione.

"I've sent them to Mum's already. Now are your two munchkins ready to go?"

"Yes," Hermione said, handing Ginny Harley so one child was on each hip of Ginny's. "Oh, can you tell Molly he has a fever that I haven't been able to cure these last few days?"

"OF course, I'm sure Mum will have something for him."

"I just sentJane off, Ginny," Harry said, coming back into the kitchen because he left withJane to the living room.

"OK, I should go explain why they're there to Mum, see you two soon," Ginny said before Disapparating again.

Where she Apparated to was the Burrow's small family area; here the children had already arrived and Molly was hugging them.

"Hello Mum, I hope you don't mind watching them," Ginny said, handing Molly Summer then Harley.

"I don't mind at all, I just want to know why," Molly said.

"Ron wants to talk to us - us meaning myself, Draco, Harry, and Hermione."

**---Kasandra---**

Kasandra just finished eating breakfast and was rushing after Kaitlin and Chantal in the Entrance Hall. "Kaitlin, Chantal, wait up please!"

Kaitlin stopped and turned around, and so did Chantal. Chantal looked at Kasandra while Kaitlin talked.

"What's up Kasandra?" asked Kaitlin.

"Have you seen Hermia, either of you?" replied Kasandra.

"Not since last night, we figured she was off somewhere with Eric, but he hasn't seen her either, and she didn't come back to the dorm after. Kaitlin here's been worried," Chantal said.

"So neither of you has seen her since last night?"

"Nope," Kaitlin said. "That kid's scaring me."

"Has anyone seen her?" asked Kasandra.

"Not to my knowledge," Kaitlin said while Chantal shrugged.

"OK, thanks, I've got to go talk to the Headmistress," Kasandra said before heading to Professor McGonagall's office.

When she reached the stone gargoyle, she realized she didn't have the password; the professors just didn't go around telling first years the Headmistress' password to her office. They didn't even tell them where the office was, Kasandra just headed there on instinct. No sooner had Kasandra reached the gargoyle, did McGonagall come out.

"Miss Potter, what are you doing out here outside my office?" asked McGonagall.

"My sister, Hermia, is some what missing, Professor," Kasandra responded.

"What do you mean 'some what missing'?"

"Well nobody has seen her since last night, and she didn't go to her dorm either."

"Oh my, you're positive?"

"Yes," Kasandra said.

"Well I must notify your parents at once. We'll conduct a search through the school as well," McGonagall said, going to the Owlery - presumably - with Kasandra behind her.

**---Harry and Hermione---**

"Come on Harry, let's go over to Draco and Ginny's," Hermione said to Harry.

"OK, I'll meet you there," Harry said, Disapparating.

Hermione Apparated next to Harry in the Malfoy's kitchen. Neither of the Malfoys were occupied in the kitchen, so Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and led him to the living room. Draco was sitted in there, reading the _Daily Prophet_. He stood when his two friends entered though.

"Hey, the dick-face hasn't shown up yet and it's ten," Draco said, sitting back down, indicating that Hermione and Harry do the same.

"Where's Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"Dropping off the kids still, I think she was going to talk to Molly as well."

"Oh," was Hermione's blunt response.

"I can't believe Ron's back, even after I told him not to," Harry said. "I guess he hasn't seen what happens when you get on my bad side."

"Would he want to?" Ginny asked, entering the living room.

"Most likely not," Harry said. "But hey, that guy is so screwed up, who knows? I can't believe you're related to him, Ginny?"

"Being related to Ginny? You wouldn't be talking about me, now, would you?" asked Ron from the doorframe.

**---Hermia, 1997---**

After Hermia finished reading all the letters she could bare, she decided that she wanted to check her step-mother's things out. Hermia looked at the clock which said 10:30, and figured she could snoop in Hermione's things and see Dumbledore for her own curiosity all before lunch for the students, which she would then visit the kitchens. Upon exiting the boys' dormitory, Hermia headed to the girls' dorms. She looked in the dorm which would soon be the one where she'd spend seven years of her life. Amazingly, Hermione stayed in the same room, and Hermia figured the bed where Hermione's trunk was at the foot of, was the same one Hermia had hers at in the future.

"Freaky," Hermia muttered before opening the trunk and finding a diary (**A/N:**_ not the one from Diary Entries for those of you who have read it!_) on top. She picked it up, picked the lock, and flipped to a page in the middle that was written on and read aloud. _"Dear Diary, I still can't believe that Ron and I had sex just a couple of weeks ago (not even)! I always thought I'd loose my virginity with Harry because, well, I love him, I really do. There'll never be anything between us though, he doesn't love me, he never will. So Ron will do, he loves me so much, I know he does, and I guess I love him a little too. I guess I should if I've had sex with him, unless I know I can't have Harry and Ron is the next best thing, but I honestly don't know. But I don't know how Harry would react to his two best friends dating each others so Ron and I decided not to him...yet. Speak of the devil, Ron's calling for me so I best leave it at though. Hermione. August 27th, 1997._

"OK...I'm just going to stop reading this thing right now," Hermia murmured, throwing the diary back in the drunk and closing the trunk itself.

Hermia decided to go talk to Dumbledore out of sheer boredom once she left the dorm and entered the common room.

**---Kasandra---**

After McGonagall sent a letter to her parents, Kasandra went back to the Ravenclaw common room to see what Nick, Kyle and Emma were doing. She only wanted to see Hermia to ask her if she had received a letter from her parents or not, but she ended up having to have the school searched for Hermia!

"Hey Kassie, did you talk to Hermia?" asked Nick.

"No, she's missing. Her friends haven't seen her since last night," Kasandra said. "McGonagall owled my parents, but she thinks it's too soon to think she ran off or was kidnapped or something. She believed Hermia just got herself lost somewhere, but I doubt it."

"Why do you doubt that theory?" asked Emma.

Kasandra looked at Nick who shrugged. She thought a moment before pulling Nick aside while Kyle and Emma looked at them strangely.

"Do you think you'll be friends with Emma for a long time?" asked Kasandra.

"Of course. Just like I know we'll be friends for a long time," Nick replied. "Why, are you going to tell her about the Marauder's Map? And why aren't you concerned about Kyle?"

"First off, regarding Emma, yes, but if you guys aren't friends for a long time, I don't want her telling on us, especially since I get that and the cloak this year. And I'll be friends with her as long as you are. Second off, regarding Kyle, we're friends, and even if we aren't friends for a long time, he's still part of your family, so he's part of mine as well," Kasandra answered. "Now, I'm going to tell them."

Nick followed Kasandra back to their confused friend and stood with them.

"Oh sorry for that. I know Hermia couldn't be lost in the school because she has the Marauder's Map," Kasandra said.

"The what?" asked Kyle.

"The Marauder's Map, my grandfather and his friends created this map that shows the corridors, exits, and people. People...we're going to need Hannah to get the map if Hermia left it in her trunk for us...Oh yeah, anyways, I get the map this year, then when my sisterJane comes here, she'll get it in her first year from me, and then my brother Harley will get it fromJane in his first year, then he'll keep it, just like he'll keep my dad's invisibility cloak."

"Sounds cool," Kyle replied.

"It is, Uncle Harry's showed it to me a dozen times. Do you think Hannah would get it for us?" asked Nick.

"If I know her – and I do because we're best friends – then she will," Kasandra said.

**---The Adults---**

"God dammit Ron, haven't you ever heard of using the front door and knocking?" asked Ginny angrily.

"Nope," Ron paused as knocking came from the front door, "but Lavender has."

Draco went to answer the door and came back with a woman that undoubtedly Lavender – she still looked like she did when Harry and she had been lovers, though there were small signs of age in her face. Lavender took a stand beside her husband.

"So why exactly did you go against my wishes and contact Ginny, or come back to England for that matter?" asked Harry.

"It's because you can't control us or threaten us to staying somewhere we don't want to be," Ron answered. "And I'm not afraid of you or Malfoy."

Harry was going to say something but Hermione placed a hand on Harry's arm to silence him.

"What do you two really want?" asked Hermione.

"I want us all to be on good terms again, like it was in the old days," Ron said, Lavender nodding in agreement.

Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all looked at the two.

"You two honestly believe that just like that you'll be in our good graces again?" asked Draco.

"No, I know we'll have to work it out, but we don't want you guys to hate us so much," replied Ron.

"And plus our children are growing up and we want them to know their family, their whole family, and that would include Harry and Hermione," Lavender added. "We just came to you guys first because we know that you all probably dragged our names through the mud over the years and we want it cleaned up a bit before we go and see Molly and Arthur."

Harry stared at Lavender, and couldn't think of a reply, but Ginny took care of that.

"Well I can't forget how Ron put down Draco," she said.

"And I can't forget how I felt when I found out you two had been sneaking around behind my back," Hermione said.

"I've never liked you," Draco stated.

Harry still didn't answer. Everyone in the cozy living room looked at him.

"You know I can't think of a reason to really dislike you except for what Ginny and Hermione said. Because if I were mad at you for dating Hermione without tell me, then I should be mad at Hermione, but I'm not, I'm madly in love with her on the contrary. And Lavender, well you've always been sweet, especially when we dating, except for being Ron's mistress, which isn't sweet at all," Harry finally said.

Hermione looked at Harry like he was some different person before snapping out of her trance like stare. The others stared at Harry curiously before shifting their gazes.

**A/N:**_ Well there you go. Tell me what you think!_


	7. Dinner News

**A New Beginning**

**A/N:**_ !sniff! Thanks to _**Jackie**_ (I was originally going to have that happen, but then I remembered that Hermione's supposed to be in class...LoL. And I had blockers up to separate the changes of scenes, but they didn't show up obviously. But I did fix it and the other errors that you pointed out) for being the only one to have reviewed. You rock Jackie! And thanks to _**Amanda**_, who didn't review, but gave me the suggestion of the 'Honey if You Love Me' game mentioned some where down there. _

This is a repost, thanks to **Jackie **_for pointing out my mistake (I tend to do that a lot, don't I...the mixing of Hermia and Hermione's names. LoL)_

_Well anyways, please read and review. !sniff!_

**--Chapter 7--Dinner News**

**---Hermia, 1997---**

"Professor, can you tell me what it's like in this part of time?" asked Hermia when she met up with Dumbledore in his office later.

"Of course I can, Ms Potter," Dumbledore replied.

Hermia shook her head. "Call me Hermia, please; I have two other sisters who go by 'Ms Potter'."

"OK, Hermia, I can tell you. Let's see, our Heads are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. **_(A/N:_** _I don't think I mentioned who the Head Boy was before, so yeah)_ I had fun seeing how they'd react to that little set-up. We haven't had a permanent Defense Against the Dark Arts in seven years - since Harry came - which isn't great. And the Dark Lord Voldemort is at large still. Your father is the only one who can defeat him, but I'm sure you knew that if your Harry's daughter. Voldemort _is_ gone, right?"

"Um...well I haven't heard of any dark lord, except in History of Magic, but the details are vague. We don't know how he was vanquished really, except for the fact that Harry had the dead body in our house when I was two or something. Harry doesn't like to talk about it."

"I see. Why do you call your father Harry?"

"It would seem weird fro me to call a boy that you know to be seventeen - a year older than me - Dad, if you know what I mean," Hermia answered.

"So true, I get what you're saying," Dumbledore said, leaning back in his chair.

**---Kasandra---**

"Where do you think Hannah is?" asked Nick as he, Kasandra, Kyle, and Emma walked through the halls.

"How about you and Emma go to the library, and me and Kyle will look for someone from Gryffindor so they can get Hannah fro us," Kasandra suggested.

"OK, and if we don't find her, meet us in the Great Hall for lunch. Well, just meet up with us there anyways."

"OK, see you two."

Kasandra and Kyle walked away from Nick and Emma. Since it was a weekend, the students were wearing their normal clothes, not the mandatory school uniform.

"What are we going to do, ask a passing person what house they're in?" asked Kyle.

Kasandra sighed. "Now, that would be stupid and take long. Why don't we go out to the lake? Hannah said that she really wanted to see the giant squid," replied Kasandra, pulling Kyle out the main doors.

"OK," Kyle said, letting Kasandra drag him ahead on the grounds.

Kasandra let go of Kyle's arm and looked down at the green carpet of grass. A few birds were chirping in the background as Kyle and Kasandra made their way to the lake. Kyle grabbed Kasandra's bare arm before she walked into another student. The student looked at Kasandra like she was a freak.

"Thanks for stopping me," Kasandra said as the boy walked away. "Do you see Hannah anywhere?"

Kyle looked around, "Nope."

"OK, me either, let's go to the Great Hall, she might be there, or Nick and Emma found her something," Kasandra said, walking back to the main doors to the Entrance Hall.

**---The Adults---**

"Yes, well, Ron, Lavender, you're going to have to make it up to Hermione and Ginny," Harry said, breaking the silence that had surrounded the group.

"Of course, and to make it up to you ladies, I would like to treat you all to dinner," Ron said.

"Ron, buying us food won't make up for your insults," Ginny remarked coolly.

"We'd be going to Chocco's."

"That new little place in Magick Street?" asked Ginny. Ron nodded, and Ginny hugged him. "Welcome back to the family Ron!"

"Wait, wipe that grin off your face Weasley, Ginny, what happened to defending my rights or whatever as being your husband?" asked Draco, grabbing hold of Ginny's arm and looking into her face.

"That was so long ago Draco, honey, besides, you can defend yourself now, can't you?" asked Ginny sweetly. "And plus, I've been wanting to go to Chocco's forever, but someone hasn't wanted to take me."

"You need reservations to get in. Do you have those Weasley?"

"Well..." Ron started.

"He doesn't have them. Sorry Gin," Hermione said.

"I was hoping Harry could make the reservations or whatever. I mean, he _is_ famous," said Ron, looking at Harry hopefully.

"He won't, I've tried to get him to, but he won't," Hermione remarked, glaring at Harry.

"Now wait up, if Ron pays, I'll make the damned reservations," Harry said.

"But Harry..."

"I don't make the reservations for us because I don't want to pay. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going home. I'll let you all know when we get a table. Give your contact information to Hermy," Harry said before Disapparating.

**---Hermia, 1997---**

"Well Hermia, I must make an appearance at lunch. Feel free to wonder down to the kitchens," Dumbledore said. "Maybe one of the house elves can get something new for you to change into."

"OK, I'll do that...I'll just hang out in here for a bit with you pheonix," Hermia said.

"Fawkes, he's saved your father's life before. But alas, I should go."

"Uh-huh," Hermia said, petting Fawkes.

Dumbledore didn't say another word as he left his office. Hermia sighed and walked away from Fawkes. She headed over to the portraits of the old Headmasters and Headmistresses.

Some of them looked at her and went to whisper something to their neighbor. Hermia ignored them all and left the Headmasters' office. She looked around, nobody was about, and started to make her way to the kitchens when Professor Snape stopped her.

"You, what do you think you are doing in here? And who, may I ask, are you?" he asked her, standing in Hermia's way, his hair as greasy as ever.

"My name is Maddy Smith-" she started, before she was cut off.

"Oh, you're the 'lost' witch we're harbouring here at Hogwarts. Dumbledore told me about you," Snape sneered.

"Yes, but could you move your oily nose please, I was heading to the kitchens for some lunch. Which reminds me, why are you out here and not in the Great Hall?" Hermia felt stronger in this era than she did in her own against her Potions master. A pang of guilt wormed its way into her as Hermia thought that maybe he'd remember this in the future.

"That is none of your business. But since I have no patience for snobby little girls like yourself, I'll let you through," Snape said, before walking away.

Hermia shook her head in a confused sort of way before walking to the kitchens. She tickled the pear and headed through the portrait once it opened up. Many house elves swooned in on her.

"How may we help miss?" asked one with many socks on.

"Could I have some lunch please, and maybe some clean clothes, like robes or something?" Hermia asked, being directed to a table.

"Of course miss. Dobby will get that for you," the elf said, skirting away, along with another elf.

Hermia looked around, marveling at the many house elves when Dobby came back. He set a try of food down in front of her while the other elf, a female Hermia noticed, put a plain black robe, a white blouse, and a grey skirt (all folded very neatly) down beside the food.

"Dobby doesn't wish to be rude, but Dobby can't help but notice the similarities between you and Harry Potter."

"Can you really?" asked Hermia, shoving some food in her mouth before standing up and grabbing the clothes. "Thanks Dobby, but I should go. And thanks; umm...I don't know your name, the one who gave me these clothes."

"Winky miss," the female house elf answered.

"Good bye miss," Dobby said, returning to another part of the kitchen.

Hermia left the kitchens and started towards the Gryffindor Tower. She figured she'd waste time by lying on the couch and staring at the ceiling or something.

**---Ginny and Hermione---**

"So how was your meeting or whatever you would call it with Ron and his wife - Lavender? - go?" asked Mrs. Weasley when Ginny and Hermione Apparated into the Burrow to pick up their kids.

"Good I guess. Except for the fact that Hermione's husband totally didn't consult with us whether we wanted to have more contact with _them_," Ginny said, picking Summer up from the playpen that the two young children were in.

"Hey, don't go blaming Harry, you're the one who practically jumped on Ron," Hermione said, taking Harley from Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at Hermione while Mrs. Weasley looked on.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Harry said he didn't hold a grudge with them anymore, so now we're supposed to go to dinner with them at Chocco's so they can make it up to us. Ginny went crazy at that idea," Hermione replied, shifting Harley so he didn't feel like he weighed as much.

"Chocco's, that's supposed to be really nice, Bill and Fleur went there last week."

"I know, and I can't wait," Ginny said, walking into another room to go and fetch her other kids.

"I forgot to mention that we're supposed to be getting in on Harry's name," Hermione said. "Which reminds me, you're able to watch these guys again tonight, right Molly?"

"Yes, of course I can," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Thanks, and thanks for clearing up Harley's flu for me. I couldn't find a potion that would do it."

"It was no problem. Have fun tonight."

Hermione nodded before heading off to find her daughter.

**---Draco and Harry---**

Harry had just owled the restaurant - they had no phones - and was sitting on his couch, waiting for his wife to come home with their children. He didn't fully understand what had happened with him back there when he was talking with Ron, but he figured Hermione was going to be pissed.

"Hey mate," Draco said, stepping out of the fireplace.

"Hey Draco, why are you hassling me again? You just saw me like ten minutes ago, and you'll be seeing me again for supper," Harry said. "Did you miss me already?"

"Shut it Potter," Draco said, sitting on one of the armchairs. "I got bored over there, nobody's home."

"Don't you have any other friends to bother? Oh wait, Crabbe and Goyle have moved on to the States to start their new lives together."

"Haw haw, very funny Harry. I really don't know why I came over."

"Then why did you?"

"I have no clue, I just said that. Want to throw the quaffle around for a bit?"

"Sure," Harry said, getting off the couch. "With or without brooms?"

"With, I guess. If I can ride that old Nimbus 3000 of yours," Draco said, following Harry out to the back.

**---Kasandra---**

Kasandra and Kyle sat down at the Ravenclaw table and Kasandra looked around. There was no sign of any one of their friends. Kyle started to whistle in the silence.

"Do you really have to do that?" asked Kasandra, looking at the doors. "Nick and Emma are, and they have Hannah with them."

Sure enough, Nick, Emma, and Hannah all walked towards Kasandra and Kyle.

"Hey Kassie, what is it that you needed to see me about?" Hannah asked, standing beside the sitting Kasandra.

"Hi, yeah, I was wondering if you could maybe go to Hermia's dorm and get the Invisibility Cloak and Marauder Map for me. I have to see if Hermia is anywhere on the grounds. And I just want the cloak because it's mine this year," Kasandra replied, standing up.

"OK, I can do that for you, let's go now before Lindsay and Keanna **_(A/N:_** _pronounced like it sounds Ke-anna) _wonder where I've gone."

They all looked at her wondering who Lindsay and Keanna were, but Hannah didn't seem to notice.

"OK, I'll come with you," Kasandra said. "You three can stay here."

Hannah and Kasandra left the Hall, neither one of them saying anything. Kasandra sighed.

"Who's Lindsay and Keanna?" she asked finally.

"My friends in Gryffindor," Hannah replied. "You've seen them; they were in our Defense Against the Dark Arts class."

"Oh yeah."

"Question, what's up with that Emma girl? She clings to Nick like she'd die if she let go," Hannah stated as they walked up the staircase, but stopping as the stairs they were about to walk on moved.

"Emma? That's probably because she's crushing on Nick, the lucky guy," Kasandra laughed.

Hannah smiled. "And how do you feel about this new girl?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you've liked Nick forever, and now you've got competition for him."

"Oh my gosh Hannah! I don't like Nick that way! Besides, we're only eleven, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing my dear friend, but I should continue on by myself, I don't want to get in trouble for letting you know where the common room is," Hannah said, walking away.

Kasandra leaned against the wall as she waited for Hannah. Her friend was right though, she _did_ like Nick, but she wouldn't admit that until she was older. About ten minutes passed before Hannah returned. She handed Kasandra the Cloak and Map.

Opening the map and tapping it with her wand, Kasandra said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The map revealed all the students in the school, but there was no sign of Hermia, so Kasandra cleared it and put it away.

"Where are you Hermia?" she asked no on in particular as Hannah looked at her oddly.

**!#$&**

**---Hermia---**

Flattening her blouse down, Hermia followed Dumbledore into the Great Hall. Now was the time she was going to be introduced to the school. They entered through the side door and came out from behind the staff table. A few people noticed, but it didn't seem to bother them. Hermia sat down in the chair beside Dumbledore's, opposite that of Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore cleared his throat to get the school's attention.

"May I have your attention please," Dumbledore said. Everyone looked towards the staff table at Dumbledore, except for a few Slytherin boys who looked at Hermia and talked among themselves. "Due to unfortunate circumstances, we will be having a visitor in our school."

This caused a slight commotion with the students as they all started talking at once.

"Silence," Dumbledore said calmly, causing the students to be quiet. He gestured that Hermia should stand up so she did. "This is Maddy Smith; she is in our midst because she was captured from her family, and was able to get away but stumbled across the castle, and will be staying with us until we contact her family. Since she has been home-schooled to become a witch, she will be attending classes, just for the notes - though - she mustn't be bothered. In the mean time, she shall be staying with the Gryffindors in the sixth year girls' dormitories. That is all, back to how you were."

The students started talking again and Hermia sat down. "I should be eating here tonight, right?" she asked, looking at Dumbledore.

"Yes, of course. Tomorrow you shall eat at the Gryffindor table though," replied Dumbledore.

Hermia nodded before piling some food on her plate.

After the plates were cleared, and so was much of the Hall, Hermia stood up and left. She barely left the Great Hall before she was stopped by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Gryffindor, Smith? Really? Why would you choose that lousy house to stay in?" he sneered.

"Why would you care, um, sorry, I don't know you name," Hermia lied coolly. She looked at his robes, pretending to look at the crest. "Would you have liked it if I had chosen Slytherin instead?"

"Yes, I would have. And the name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He stuck out his hand for her to shake. "We can be friends and I'll forget you ever chose to stay in Gryffindor."

"Puh-lease, I'd rather be in the same house with Harry Potter, sorry Malfoy, see you and your two boulders around," Hermia said before rushing up the stairs.

She headed up to the Gryffindor Tower and gave the Fat Lady the password. Once Hermia entered, a flash of red hair came bounding towards her.

"Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley," Ginny said, stretching her hand out to Hermia and smiled.

"Yeah, I know," Hermia said before she could stop herself.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at Hermia. "How could you know that?"

"Umm...I sometimes get a vibe from people, which tells me their name, but mind you, it doesn't always work," Hermia said, lying on the spot, which she could do easily. "It barely ever works. But I do get vibes whether some one is lying to me or not or whether they're good or bad and stuff like that which works like all the time." That was true.

"OK then...whatever. Come over here, I'll introduce you to a few seventh years."

Hermia followed Ginny over to the group of Harry, Hermione, and (Hermia guessed) Ron from the bad she got from him.

"This is...wait, let's try your vibe thing Maddy," Ginny said, starting to introduce Harry.

"OK," Hermia said. She pointed to Hermione first. "She's Hermione Granger...hold on, he's Ron Weasley...and this last guy, he's Harry Potter."

"You could've figured that out without you vibe thing," Ginny commented.

"Actually, no, I couldn't have. I can't see his scar, which would be the only way I'd be able to identify him."

"OK then...you still got them all right."

Hermia smiled as the three said their hellos to her and Ginny sat on Harry's lap (they were going out) **_(A/N:_** _Go back and read chapter 6 of _**After Hogwarts**_ if you don't believe me...LoL)_. _'I wonder if they'll remember this when they're older'_, Hermia thought.

**---Harry and Hermione---**

"Hermione, take a look at this letter from Hogwarts," Harry said, handing Hermione the letter McGonagall sent once she slipped into her blue dress.

Hermione quickly scanned it. "Oh my..."

"But how could that be? She has the map," Harry said. "Because I doubt she gave it to Kasandra already."

"Uh-oh."

"What? Say something, my daughter could be missing!"

"Calm down sweetie, write back to Minerva and ask her to write back when they are done checking. If they can't find her, I might know what happened," Hermione said. Harry looked at her with on of hoping she'd continue. "I'll explain if they can't find her. But in the mean time, you have a letter to write, and then we have to go for dinner.

**---Kasandra---**

"So this is the Marauder's Map that my uncles gave your father?" Kyle asked, looking over the map Kasandra was showing them at dinner.

"Yep, isn't it awesome?" asked Kasandra back.

"Uh-huh, I wish it was mine."

"Too bad mister, it's mine," Kasandra said, grabbing it back from Kyle. Tapping it with her wand, she muttered, "Mischief managed."

"Well, it's a Saturday night, what should we do?" asked Emma.

"No idea," the other three said at the same time.

"Ooh, I know, let's play 'Honey if You Love Me'," Emma said.

"Huh?" asked Kasandra and Nick together.

Kyle sighed. "You sit in a circle with one player in the middle, and the 'it' person has to go up to another person and say 'Honey if you love me, please give me a smile.' Then the person must reply with 'Honey, I love you, but I just can't give you a smile' without laughing or smiling."

All of them looked at Kyle who shrugged.

"I've got a younger sister who loves that sort of thing," Kyle said.

"So that's it?" asked Kasandra.

"Basically, want to play?" replied Emma.

"Yeah, sure," Kasandra said, standing up. "Let's go now, we're all done here."

"OK," Nick said, getting up as well.

Emma and Kasandra led the path out of the Great Hall, Nick and Kyle right behind them. They made their way to the Ravenclaw common room, but once they were inside, Kasandra looked around and saw that the place was pretty full.

"Wow, um, should we go some where else?" she asked.

"Sure, we can go up to our dorm, I guess," Nick suggested, looking at Kyle. **_(A/N:_** _Hey, you, the sick-minded people who think they're going to be doing something more than that game, are gross! They're only eleven! LoL_

"Yeah, sure. If Jerry, Chuck, or Rick aren't there," Kyle agreed.

So the four walked up to the boys' dormitories; none of the other boys in the dorm were there. Each sat on a bed.

"We'll do 'Innie Minnie Miny Moe' to see who's it," Emma said, pointing to Nick. "Innie minnie miny moe, catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollers, let him go. Innie minnie miny moe." She was pointing to herself (the circle went Nick, Kyle, Kasandra, Emma). "OK, I'm it." Kneeling on the floor in front of Kasandra's spot, Emma started the game, careful of not touching her. "Honey if you love me, please give me a smile."

Kasandra wanted to laugh. Emma was looking at her with crazed eyes and a psychotic smile. "Honey, I love you, but I just can't give you a smile." No laughing, Kasandra shocked herself.

Emma frowned and moved onto Nick. She repeated the lines, but before Nick could do anything, Chuck, a boy with brown hair, walked in and looked at the kneeling Emma to the stunned Nick.

"Sorry, was I interrupting something?" he asked.

"No, we're playing 'Honey if You Love Me', wanna play?" asked Kasandra.

"Yeah, sure, how do you play?" replied Chuck, sitting on his bed.

**---The Adults--- **

"Thanks for getting us these reservations Harry," Draco said as they were seated at a table.

"Uh-huh," Harry said gloomily.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders," the waitress said, handing each a menu before leaving.

"What's up Harry? You look down," Ginny commented.

Hermione shook her head, meaning Ginny should drop it.

"Never mind," Ginny muttered. She looked down at her menu.

The waitress soon came back to the silent table and took all their orders. Hermione looked at Ron once the waitress left again.

"So you've been in England for how long?" she asked.

"I think we've been here for about three years," Ron replied, looking at Lavender who nodded.

"Yes, since Lacey was five," Lavender said.

"Speaking of which, how many nieces and nephews would I have?" asked Ginny.

"Three," Lavender replied. "Two boys and one girl."

"What's the other brat's name?" asked Draco, receiving a poke in the ribs from Ginny. Hermione laughed, while Harry ate his food solemnly.

"Tom is our oldest," Lavender smiled.

Harry looked up. "What's his middle name?"

"Ronald...why?" answered Ron.

"Never mind...I just think it's weird, I mean, your kid having the same first name as Voldemort after you tried oh so hard to get rid of his Death Eaters."

Hermione, Draco, and Ginny all looked at Harry. That was the first time he had talked about Voldemort in their presence since it had been known to the public of his death.

"Ron..." Lavender said, trailing off.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Tom, he's in Slytherin..."

The all looked at Ron and Lavender. Now _that_ was news!

"Anyways, how's your career going, Harry?" asked Lavender, trying to change the subject off of her eldest son.

"Oh great, we actually have a game coming up soon," Harry replied, letting the subject drop.

**!#$&**

**---Harry and Hermione (Later That Night) ---**

Once Harry and Hermione were getting ready for bed, Harry brought up the topic of Tom, Ron and Lavender's son.

"Don't you think it's odd, their kid being named Tom and him being in Slytherin?" he asked, getting under the covers of his bed.

"Oh Harry, do we really need to bring this up now?" replied Hermione, applying lotion to her hands.

"But Hermione, the kid grew up in Bulgaria!"

"So? Victor Krum was from there."

"But Hermy, he wasn't good; his school _specialized_ in the Dark Arts!"

"Honestly Harry, what do you care? Even if he is the next Voldemort, we can ready for it," she said, getting into bed. She kissed Harry's cheek. "Now, let's got to sleep, we can discus this in the morning if we must. _Nox_."

The lights went out and Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist.

"Alright, 'night Hermy."

**---Draco and Ginny---**

"Now that was fun, wasn't it?" Ginny asked, sitting on Draco's lap on their bed.

"Sure, but I really thought Weasley would run," Draco replied, kissing Ginny's neck.

"Want to know something? So did I!"

Draco laughed and flipped over so he was lying on his stomach, instead of sitting, pinning Ginny under him. She smiled and brought him down on top of her into a kiss that would soon lead to something more.

**A/N:**_ Well...I hope you all enjoyed that...it took me forever to write...(I write on paper than type it on the comp...LoL) Please, pretty please review!_

**Disclaimer: **_I everyone not mentioned in the books...too many of those to type...LoL. J.K. Rowling owns everyone else._


	8. Realizations

**A New Beginning**

**A/N: **_Sorry for the almost four months delay...I've had the chapter written on paper for a while, but I just haven't had time to type it up, plus I just didn't feel like typing it up...lol. Stupid me...I hope I will be forgiven...lol. Thanks to:_

**Jackie: **it's your favourite? Yay! lol. Sorry for the long wait!

**Eilidh: **thanks for reviewing!

_and_

**Amanda: **oh, well that's how I played it, so that's how I wrote it…lol.

_for__ reviewing. Chapter time!_

**--Chapter 8--Realizations**

**---Hermia, 1997---**

"So Maddy, where are you from?" asked Harry.

"London," Hermia said, sitting down in the armchair across from Harry (and Ginny) and in between Hermione and Ron.

"Cool...do you like Quidditch?"

"Absolutely, I grew up playing Quidditch with my dad in our back-yard, then with one of my sisters when she was old enough. My dad would have my brother on a broomstick flying around if he wasn't and one, and if Her- my Mum let him because she thinks it's way too dangerous for him. But don't ask if I'm good, because I'm not. I suck at al positions, which upsets my dad."

"Hey, the part of wanting all the kids playing Quidditch sounds like something Harry would do to his kids, if he has any," Hermione said.

"Yeah, if I have any, I don't plan on getting married or having a family any time soon after we graduate," Harry said.

Hermia laughed, which she turned into a cough; her father not wanting to have a family or wife? He was on his second marriage, and had four kids by his ripe old age of thirty-six! Harry looked at Hermia before continuing.

"Why does you not being good at Quidditch upset your father?" he asked.

"He's like the best Seeker I know, or that my family and their friends know," Hermia replied.

"That sounds like Harry...are you sure he's not your father?" asked Ginny, laughing.

Hermia laughed nervously. "I'm sure, my dad is Gary Smith, so unless Harry has two names, is actually thirty-six and is married to a Germaine Smith, then he's not my father."

"Good point," Ginny said. "So how many siblings do you have?"

"I'm the oldest of four - I have two sisters and one brother...but enough about me, what about you guys?"

**---Harry and Hermione----**

"Hermione, I just got a letter from Kasandra," Harry said after he untied it from the owl's leg.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked, sitting down with Harley in her arms.Jane was busy in the living room working on her homework.

"'Dear Mum and Daddy,

"'I'm sure you're aware that Hermia is "missing". Well I got Hannah to get the map from Hermia's trunk so I could see if she was there. She wasn't anywhere on the map. But I haven't told Professor McGonagall, of course, so there's still a minor search going on. I'm worried though, nobody's heard from her since Friday night. I don't want to alarm you though.

"'Love Kasandra'," Harry read out.

"Oh no, this isn't good," Hermione whispered.

"What is it Hermione? What do you know sweetie?"

"Hermia must have grabbed my quill thinking it was hers before she left for school."

"So, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Harry, please, let me talk, don't interrupt me," Hermione said as Harry nodded. "Well that quill was a Time Tuner that would take you to the past, obviously, but I don't know how far back it would go considering it doesn't have the regular makings of a Time Turner. I'm assuming it took her to an important time in the Gryffindor tower."

"What would an important part in time be at Hogwarts?" asked Harry, starting to pace.

"I don't know there's too many. I think I'll have to go to Hogwarts myself, but it will take me a week to make two of these Turners - one to go back in time, and the other to bring us back - though I don't know yet I'll make it go forward in time, we don't want to have relive those years," Hermione stated, going into deep thoughts.

**--Kasandra--**

"You know what I hate about the first few weeks of school?" asked Kasandra to her friends.

"What's that?" replied Nick.

"There's never anything to do or to talk about," Kasandra.

"How would you know? This is your first year here," Emma retorted.

"Well what are we doing right now?"

"Nothing really."

"What are we talking about?"

"Nothing important or exciting."

"That's the answer to your question then, _Emma_," Kasandra said, getting up from the floor and wandering away from the group.

**--Draco and Ginny--**

Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist as he kissed her neck from behind. "You smell good," he said, spinning her around so she faced him. "The kids are gone for the day, what do you want to do?"

Ginny kissed Draco, not answering him. She stepped away, a suggestive smirk plastered on her face.

"So...what do you wish to do?" he asked, walking closer to his wife in a seductive manner.

"I think you know what I want to do," Ginny said, leading him out of the living room to the stairs.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"OK...I want us to look through all our old pictures and sort them!" she exclaimed, taking him into the attic of their house.

Draco groaned, that was not what he was thinking of, not at all.

"What's the matter Draco?" asked Ginny.

"I thought you meant something else," he replied.

Ginny laughed. "I do, I just wanted to see your reaction," she said before taking his hand and taking him back downstairs to their room.

**--Hermia, 1997--**

"Hey Ginny, what do we have first?" asked Hermia at breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Um, I think Potions," Ginny said, "With the Hufflepuffs."

"OK," Hermia said, buttering some toast.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron came into the Great Hall and sat by Ginny; well, Harry at least. He threw and arm around Ginny's shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Morning ladies," Harry said.

"Morning," Ginny and Hermia replied at the same time.

Silence fell over the group as they ate. Finally Hermione spoke up.

"So Maddy, do you have a boyfriend?" asked Hermione.

"I do, but we're long distance. More distant than any couple could be," Hermia replied, referring to Eric.

"So you don't see each other that often?" asked Harry.

"Umm...I - "started Hermia.

"Harry, you're making her uncomfortable, look, she's fidgeting," Ginny said.

"Oh no, it's alright, I'm fine..." Hermia said, looking back and forth between Harry and Ron who had lust in their eyes, which freaked her out. She mentally shuddered because it seemed like her father wanted her.

**--Harry and Hermione--**

"I'm so glad I wrote down what I did to create that Time Turner," Hermione said, looking over her notes that were stacked neatly on her desk.

"Do you know why it went off when Hermia touched it? I mean, she must have touched it before to take the quill to Hogwarts," Harry commented.

"Hmm...I don't know, it must have gone hay-wire on her...or somehow I set it," Hermione replied.

"What about the possibility of it wanting her to go back to a certain time?" asked Harry, peering over Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione looked up at Harry and shook her head, laughing slightly. "Honestly Harry, do you think that thing really has a mind of it's own? It's only a quill."

"Yeah, you're right sweetie. But I'm just trying to keep the possibilities open because, well, if you haven't heard, my daughter is _missing_ somewhere in the pit of time."

"Calm down Harry, we'll get her back, don't worry. Do you honestly believe I'd leave her there, wherever she is? She's like my own daughter, she _is_ my daughter in every sense of the term, except for the bit about giving birth to her," Hermione said, going back to her notes.

­­**--Kasandra--**

"Have you seen Kyle?" asked Kasandra, looking around the common room.

"No…why don't you know Kasandra? You're like his best friend," Emma replied rudely, who was the only one near Kasandra.

"Yeah, so what? I don't cling on to him like you do with Nick."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me just fine Emma. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go find one of my friends," Kasandra said, leaving the Ravenclaw common room.

Kasandra walked down the corridor and ran into Nick, literally. She stuck a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Hey Nick," she said.

"Hey Kassie, whatcha doing?" replied Nick.

"Nothing, I'm just looking for Kyle. Have you seen him?"

"Nope, sorry. I was just on my way to the lake; do you want to come along?"

"Yeah sure, I'll talk to Kyle later. In fact, I forgot why I wanted to see him," Kasandra said before turning and walking in stride with Nick to the lake.

They walked in silence, just enjoying the other's presence. Kasandra really wanted to tell Nick how horrible Emma was to her, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. She didn't want to make Nick mad at her if he didn't believe her. Stopping at the lake, Nick bent down and picked up a rock. He skipped it, causing the rock to make ripples across the top of the lake.

"I noticed how you were talking to Emma earlier, you didn't have to act that way," Nick said.

"What do you mean?" asked Kasandra, confused.

"When you were saying how you hated the beginning of school and what not."

"What?"

"You were acting like a snobby little brat around her, what has she done to you?"

"I don't _act_ any way around her; it's her who acts snobbish around me!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever Kasandra," Nick said, turning away from Kasandra.

Kasandra's jaw dropped in shock. Nick was mad at her, he rarely called her Kasandra, it was always Kassie since they were little. But she couldn't believe the nerve of that boy! Him accusing her of something as stupid as _that_! It was absolutely ridiculous that Nick didn't believe her, except...he might like Emma, that's why he was acting that way.

**--Draco and Ginny--**

Ginny put a photo of her family in a frame and onto the wall before turning to Meadow just got home from the Weasleys. "Yes sweetheart?"

"Can I go out and play with May?" asked Meadow, referring to her friend.

"You just got home! But alright, you have to be home for dinner though," Ginny replied.

"Thanks Mum, see you later," Meadow said before leaving the room.

Draco walked in the room to see Ginny staring at a family picture of her, her brothers, and her parents that had been taken the night that they found out that Ron had been cheating on Hermione. He looked down at the picture as he wrapped his arms around Ginny. She turned her head to stare at him while giving him a smile.

"Remember the good times we had before everything happened?" asked Ginny.

"No, because everything went downhill for your family after I graduated and I hadn't been part of your life romantically yet," replied Draco.

"Oh yeah, that's because Harry disappeared right after you guys graduated, that really put a damper on all of our moods...we all loved Harry like he was family...he _was_ family and _is _family."

"You know what I think sucks?"

"No, what's that?"

"My best mate got my wife to bed before I did!" laughed Draco, earning a smack on his arm from Ginny.

**--Hermia, 1997--**

They were halfway through taking notes off the board when Snape finally noticed Hermia sitting in the corner, alone like Dumbledore suggested. He sauntered on over to her.

"Ms. Smith, I can't believe you had the audacity to step into my classroom after our chat yesterday," Snape sneered.

"I need the notes, you know the story, Professor Dumbledore told you," replied Hermia, looking up at Snape. "Besides, I'm not disturbing you _or_ the class."

Snape scowled before heading over to a Hufflepuff to breath down their necks instead.

"You stood up to Snape, wow," Ginny whispered, turning around to look at Hermia who shrugged.

"It was no big deal, he can't do anything to me, I'm not a student," laughed Hermia, hoping what she did wouldn't end up biting her ass back in her time.

"Good point," Ginny whispered back before turning back to her paper so Snape couldn't snap at her.

**!#$&()**

"And then she talked back to him!" Ginny concluded at lunch when she was telling Harry, Hermione, and Ron what had happened in Potions."

"He let her?" asked Harry. "I mean, I've tried, but he gives me hell."

"Of course he did, I'm not a student and I wasn't doing anything," answered Hermia.

"But what got him so peeved at you in the first place? I mean, he hates all Gryffindors, but you're not _really_ one," Ron started.

"I had a run-in with him yesterday before Professor Dumbledore introduced me to the school," Hermia interrupted.

"When exactly _did _you show up here?" asked Hermione.

"Umm...two nights ago," Hermia said. "Yesterday I just hung around the castle, you know, looked around." She couldn't look Hermione in the eye because of what she read in Hermione's diary and she felt bad for it.

**--Harry and Hermione--**

Throwing her quill down in frustration, Hermione leaned back in her chair at her desk. Harry stuck his head into the room.

"How's it working out," he asked, going to his wife's side.

"Not to good," Hermione replied, receiving a kiss on the cheek from Harry.

"You'll figure it out, you always do," Harry said, grinning.

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. "I still don't know why this has happened. It shouldn't have!"

"Hmm…you'll solve this mystery, I know you will."

"Well thanks for your support Watson."

"You have my faith Sherlock."

Janecame into the office at that moment and looked at her parents oddly. "Since when have you two been into old Muggle literature?"

Hermione stared at her daughter and held in her laughter. "Umm...I'm a Muggleborn sweetie; I grew up with stuff like that."

"So did I at school," Harry laughed.

"I know that, but all you read is magical stuff, so yeah, whatever,"Jane said before leaving.

Once she was gone, Hermione started to laugh with Harry.

**--Kasandra--**

Where were you at?" asked Kasandra when Kyle came sauntering into the common room.

"Umm...places with people," Kyle replied.

Kasandra lifted her brow in wondering.

"I went to talk with my older brother," said Kyle.

"Oh, I see. I was looking for you earlier to see what you wanted to do," Kasandra said. "Instead, I had to talk to Emma, and then take a walk with Nick to the lake."

"What's so bad about Nick? I thought you two were best friends."

"I thought we were too, but he takes her side over mine, so maybe we aren't anymore."

Kyle looked at how depressed Kasandra was, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She smiled sadly at him.

"Oh well, whatever, it doesn't bother me...it doesn't now, at least, it might later though," she said, sighing. "So what shall we do?"

"I don't know. What I do know though is that this Sunday blows," Kyle replied.

"Yeah, you got that right. At least we have classes tomorrow at this time."

"Don't remind me...being bored I can handle, but having to learn? Ahh! Its absolute madness I say!"

Kasandra laughed at Kyle's stupidity.

"Hey, do you want to play Wizard's Chess? My dad taught me how to play a long time ago, he even gave me his old set," Kyle said.

"OK, my dad also taught me how to play, he gave me his old pieces as well," Kasandra said as they both headed to their dorms to get their pieces.

**--Draco and Ginny--**

"I'm going to see what Harry's up to," Draco told Ginny.

"OK, I'm sure him and Hermione are just lounging around like every Sunday afternoon," laughed Ginny.

"Yeah, probably," Draco nodded. "Bye, I'm going to Floo there."

"Bye honey," she replied as Draco shouter, "Potter Residence!"

Draco landed in the Potter's living room and he brushed off some of the ash from himself. "Harry, Hermione, either of you home?"

Harry walked into the living room with Harley and smiled sheepishly at Draco. "Hey mate, how's it going?"

"Fine, wondering what the family was up to."

"Hermione's trying to see how she programmed a quill to transport Hermia back in time, Jane's doing homework, and I'm watching Harley."

"Sounds like fun...wait, what happened to Hermia?"

"She accidentally took Hermione's quill to Hogwarts and somehow it transported her back in time," Harry said. "Hermione's been working on that for quite some time now apparently."

"Does she know how to get Hermia back?" asked Draco.

"She's working on it, she still has her notes from before, or so she claims."

"Well I hope everything turns out alright. I was going to see if you wanted to do anything, but I can tell you're busy, so I'm going to go back home. See you later," Draco said.

"See you," Harry replied before Draco Disapparated.

When Draco was in his own house again, he told Ginny what had happened to Hermia.

"Oh my, I hope she's alright. I wonder if she ended up somewhere in our time at Hogwarts," Ginny mused.

**!#$&()**

**--Hermia--**

Sighing, Hermia sat at the Gryffindor table for dinner.

"Hey, what's wrong Maddy?" asked Ginny, noticing that something was up with her new friend.

"Colin made a pass at me in the common room before I came here," replied Hermia.

"Did he use his 'you look like a model so let's put it the test. I'll take pictures of you posing in bed' line?"

Yeah, it was something like that," laughed Hermia.

"Go figures, that's the only _pick-up_ line that boy has," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Has it ever worked?"

"Not to my knowledge...It hasn't worked, has it Harry?"

Harry looked at them; he really didn't want to be included in their conversation about Colin's sex life. "Umm...I think it worked on Luna, 'cept it wasn't in bed, it was under a tree."

"Really; Luna's never told me this," Ginny replied.

"Oh yeah, it happened, I witnessed it. I couldn't look at them for quite a while."

"You poor thing!" cooed Ginny, kissing Harry.

Hermia rolled her eyes and looked away from the couple wanting to gag. It was bad enough to see her parents or Ginny and Draco doing that...but her dad and Ginny? That was disturbing. It would be like seeing Hermione and Draco doing that, but then again, that wouldn't be _as_ bad as Harry and Ginny because they weren't related by blood, well, at least not by Hermione's blood.

**--Harry and Hermione--**

"Are you done for the night?" asked Harry when Hermione came into the dining room for dinner.

"For now, when we're finished eating, I'll probably go back and work on it some more," Hermione replied, sitting down.

"What are you working on Mum?" asked Jane, looking at Hermione.

"Something happened to Hermia and I'm trying to help her," Hermione replied.

"What happened to her?"

"Somehow she got placed back in time. Or so we think," answered Harry.

Janelooked at her parents, confused or shocked, it was a mix between the two.

"She took one of my quills and it was Time Turner," Hermione said. "And I don't know exactly how it worked.

"But you are going to get Hermia back, right?" asked Jane.

"Of course we will sweetheart; we can't leave her wherever she is."

"OK good,"Jane said before turning to Harry. "Daddy, when is your next game? I want to go badly."

Harry smiled; he always loved it how his daughters got so enthusiastic about Quidditch. He only hoped Harley would be the same. "Next month, and don't you worry Angel, you'll be going."

Janegrinned and ate some of her food. Hermione looked at Harry and smiled.

**--Kasandra--**

"You win again," Kyle said when Kasandra check-mated him.

"You know it, I'm one of the best," Kasandra replied.

"I can't believe it though. My dad's the best and he taught me."

"Well you don't always take after a parent. Like their talents or whatever. I sure don't. Quidditch _maybe_ from my dad, but that's it."

"Too true, I don't have any of my parents' talents," Kyle said, rolling his eyes.

"Anyways, I'm hungry, lets go to dinner," Kasandra said as her and Kyle's chess pieces fixed themselves and they both grabbed them.

"Alright, now that you mention dinner, I'm hungry," Kyle replied as they left the common room.

They slowly made their way into the Great Hall, barely talking. As soon as they took a seat at the Ravenclaw table, Nick and Emma shifted down more, ignoring Kasandra and Kyle.

"Great Merlin, look at how they're acting!" hissed Kasandra to Kyle as she grabbed some food.

"Just ignore them like they're doing to us. Soon they'll just forget why they're ignoring us and talk with us again," Kyle said.

Kasandra looked at Kyle, quite confused.

"My mum told me that when my brother ignored me for a day after I broke his broom," Kyle blushed.

**--Draco and Ginny--**

"Mother just Flooed in, she wants the family over for dinner," Draco announced, walking into his kitchen.

"Again? I think that old woman is getting lonely, always inviting us over," Ginny muttered, putting back the apron she had just grabbed.

"Well it has been years since Father was put in Azkaban," Draco replied, hearing what Ginny remarked.

"If we're going, you better go heard up _your_ children while I change my blouse, Summer threw some of her food at me when she got home earlier, and I haven't gotten around to changing it.

"OK honey, I'll go gather up _our_ children for Mother's."

Draco left the kitchen and Ginny shook her head. She of course felt not grudges against the old Mrs. Malfoy anymore, but she didn't like spending so much time with her in-law. There was just something about her that Ginny couldn't figure out, nor did she want to.

Ginny shook herself from those feelings and headed to her room to change.

**A/N: **_I know Colin's "pick-up" line was cheesy, but it was the best I could come up with…lol. _

_I decided to update this before the four month anniversary of NOT updating...lol. So sorry for the long wait! I apologize and I'll try to get the next one up soonER than before._

_Oh yeah...for the next few chapters, I think I'll just stick to writing about Hermia, Harry and Hermione. Tell me your thoughts on that! Thanks!_


	9. Disturbing Sights

**A New Beginning**

**A/N: **_Oh my gosh! It's a long awaited update! That only took me eight months…**shifts eyes nervously**. Anyways, thanks to:_

**Jackie – **_Well there's more Hermia this chapter! And the poor kid gets to see more terrors. Muahaha._

**Eilidh – **_You were back for that chapter! But have you disappeared again? Dang message boards! Stealing you away like that! You should write more! (I know you posted that like, well, eight months ago, but still!_

_and_

**Amanda – **_I'm glad you like that "line"! And oh well if your review is short, a review is a review:D_

_For reviewing! _

_OK, so this is the beginning of the end. After this, there will be two more chapters. So Read and Review please and thank-you!_

**-Chapter 9-Disturbing Sights**

**--Hermia, 1997--**

"Morning," Hermia said as she took a seat next to Ginny in the Great Hall.

"Morning," came the reply from the group.

"So what do we have first Ginny?" asked Hermia.

"Herbology," Ginny responded, looking at her timetable briefly.

"Are you even taking the same classes as her, Maddie?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I looked over her timetable yesterday. Just because I was home schooled doesn't mean I was learning different things," replied Hermia, eating some porridge.

"I didn't even know people could be home schooled when they're learning magic. Hasn't the Ministry warned you about Underage Magic?"

"My father's friends with the Head of Law Enforcement; he basically just told him he wanted me home schooled, that he didn't want me at Hogwarts."

"Then how did you end up here? The school is not supposed to be able to be plotted."

Hermia glanced at her watch. "Oh, would you look at the time; I should probably go to Herbology." She stood up. "I'll answer that after classes if you remind me. Bye."

"I'm going to go too, bye," Ginny said, kissing Harry's cheek briefly before following Hermia.

"Hermione, why were you just harassing her?" asked Harry, looking at Hermione.

"There's something about her that doesn't seem right. I'm surprised you haven't picked up on it yet," Hermione said. "I'm just trying to figure out what she's hiding."

"Well why do you feel the need to pester her like that? At least Harry just says it or spies on them," Ron said, earning a punch to the shoulder from Harry.

"Because this way is more honest. Now if you two don't mind, I have Ancient Runes," Hermione said, standing and leaving the Gryffindor table.

**--Harry and Hermione--**

"Harry, do we have any Floo?" asked Hermione, looking frantically near the fireplace in her flat for the pouch of Floo Powder.

"Not at the moment, we're all out," replied Harry, handing her an empty bag. "Why?"

"I need it for the Time Turner. It's a main part in it, you know, because of the traveling. Oh, and do you have any old watches I can borrow? They don't have to work."

"Yes I do, and I'll go get you your Floo. The watch you want is in my Hogwarts trunk upstairs in the attic. There should be one or two in there that are broken."

"OK, thanks honey. Those are two less things I need then," Hermione said, looking as though she was figuring something out.

"I'll be back," Harry said, kissing Hermione's cheek before Disapparating.

Running up the steps to their attic, Hermione headed to Harry's old Hogwarts trunk. She opened the lid, causing a layer of dust to rise, and looked down on the mess in the trunk, couching slightly. Hermione lifted up the pile of robes and dumped them to the floor to see some old rolled up socks, a photo album, two broken watches, a broken compact mirror, and a face-down photograph. Pocketing one of the watches, Hermione lifted the photo and looked at it, gasping slightly.

**--Hermia, 1997--**

"Tell me why you want me in a picture," Hermia groaned as Ginny led her to sit in between Ron and Hermione at the base of a tree.

"Because we're going to want to you remember you silly. We know you aren't going to be staying at Hogwarts," Ginny replied. "Now sit."

"So how often do you guys get your picture taken like this?"

"Whenever we want; Colin's our exclusive photographer, right Colin?"

"Yes, I'd do anything for you!" exclaimed an excited Colin Creevey, almost dropping his camera.

Ginny rolled her eyes so Hermia could see and sat down on Harry's lap, who had been sitting beside Hermione.

"Just take the picture whenever you want Colin," Harry said before kissing Ginny's cheek.

It was now Hermia's turn to roll her eyes as she slumped against the tree. Ron turned and looked at her, smirking, causing Hermia to scowl back at him. Hermione just tried to hide her laughter at Ron's pretending to be hurt. At that moment, Colin took the picture.

**--Harry and Hermione--**

"I got the Floo!" called Harry, going to Hermione's office, which was empty. Frowning, Harry put the pouch on her desk and headed to the attic. He found Hermione up there, still looking at the picture. "I've got the Floo."

"Mhmm," Hermione murmured absently. She stood and showed Harry the photo. "When was this taken?"

Harry looked at the picture and immediately saw the images of him and Ginny snogging. "Uh…I'd have to say seventh year. This was a long time ago, so what are you like this?"

"I don't care about you and Ginny! I saw you two snogging like crazy that year. But that's not what's upsetting or interesting or anything of the sort. Look between me and Ron," Hermione said, pointing to a scowling girl between herself and Ron.

"That's Maddie! You must remember her; she was that lost girl or whatever."

"Are you blind Harry? Look closer!"

Harry did so and gasped. "It's Hermia!"

"Yeah it is."

"Well why is she in that picture?"

"Isn't it obvious? She's actually implanted herself in our memory, like it was _supposed_ to happen, her going to that year. Because I remember her when she was staying there at Hogwarts, don't you?"

Harry nodded. "But I can't remember when she left exactly."

"Me neither. Though I have to give her credit for her back story; Gary and Germaine Smith! One of the best Seekers she knew. Hah. She was dropping clues like bombshells for us and we never really noticed. I bet Dumbledore helped her out. _And_ that explains why she had to visit Dumbledore so much; it was probably about that Time Turner because he didn't know how to use it! Oh dear, I need to get this done so I can go get her!" Hermione said, running out of the attic. "Hold any owls or calls please!"

"Wait, Hermione, if you don't get her back before she was supposed to leave, what do you think will happen?" asked Harry, following Hermione.

She stopped and looked at him, obviously thinking about his question. "Um…I believe, now this is a guess, that if I don't get her back when she's supposed to be brought back, she'll be stuck there and our lives will be altered. So right now, our past depends on our future."

Harry looked at his wife, confused, which caused her to sigh.

"I'm not positive on that, so I'm just praying that I can get her back."

**--Hermia, 1997--**

"Um, Neville is it?" asked Hermia, tapping Neville's shoulder.

"Yes," replied Neville, looking up at Hermia.

"I was asked to give you this," Hermia said before kissing him quickly on the lips.

Neville looked a lost of words as Hermia walked over to Ginny and Harry, giggling.

"Nice Maddie; I think you just made Neville's month, maybe year," Ginny said, smiling.

Hermia just shrugged. "It was nothing; I'd probably do anything to get out of that essay McGonagall wants. Even if I don't have it marked."

"Why do you have to do the homework if the teacher's don't mark it?" asked Harry, leaning back on his chair.

"It's so the teacher's can see if I understand everything because I'm studying this at home; my mum will mark it when I get back."

"If you get back that is," Harry said.

This caused Hermia to look up from her parchment to Harry. "What do you mean by that?"

"I just heard Dumbledore telling McGonagall that you don't remember where came from, just who your parents are. I know you said you were from London, but London's a big place."

"Well I know I told him that I don't remember where I lived, but Dumbledore has my parents names so that's how he's going to get me out, by owling them."

Harry just looked at her like he did not believe a word she said. When he said nothing further, Hermia went back to her essay. Getting angry with herself for not have a fool-proof plan, Hermia accidentally broke the tip of her quill. "Damn…do either of you have any extra quills?" she asked Ginny and Harry.

"Sorry Maddie, I don't," Ginny replied. "I broke my second last one yesterday."

"I have one, upstairs in my trunk," Harry said, standing.

Hermia stood as well. "I'll come with you to get it."

Harry just shrugged, kissed Ginny's forehead and walked up to the boy's dorms. He opened the door, Hermia right behind him and quickly closed it, causing him to bump into Hermia. She looked at him troubling before moving him aside and opening the door, Harry's back to her. Gasping, Hermia closed the door much like Harry and wished she could pluck her eyes out

**--Harry and Hermione--**

"Jane wants to know if you can help her on her mathematics homework," Harry told Hermione, sneaking his head into her office. "Though why she has so much homework for her age is behind my reasoning."

Hermione looked up at him. "I can't at the moment; I need to get this Floo into the watch. Can't you help her?"

"I offered, but she said she wanted you. Said something about me not being all too bright."

"She's partly right on that, considering you grammar. Please just tell her I'm sorry, and when you're done helping her, can you ask Ginny if she remembers anything about dear old _Maddie_?"

"Yeah, sure," Harry said, about to leave the room.

"Thanks love," Hermione called after him.

Harry ran down the stairs to the living room. "Bad news Angel-face, Mum can't help you at the moment. She's busy for the evening."

"But I really need the help Daddy!" grumbled Jane.

"That's why you have two parents. So one can help you while the other's busy," Harry explained, sitting next to his daughter. "Now let's see this homework of yours that nasty Ms. Williams gave you."

Jane pushed her book in front of Harry and pointed to a question.

After a few moments of explaining what Jane was supposed to do, Harry stood up. "I need to go visit Aunt Ginny and Uncle Draco for a bit. Mum's upstairs so can you just keep an eye on Harley? He should be fine in his playpen though."

"Sure Daddy," Jane replied, looking up at Harry.

"Thanks Angel-face," Harry smiled before Disapparating.

"Merlin Harry! Don't do that!" Ginny exclaimed when Harry appeared in her hallway.

"Sorry Gin, it won't happen again," Harry smiled.

Ginny rolled he eyes and walked with Harry to the kitchen. "Draco's not here, to let you know."

"I didn't come to see him. I needed to ask you something."

"OK, go ahead, ask."

"Do you remember a girl named Maddie Smith who showed up when you and I were going out?" asked Harry.

"Of course I remember Maddie! I was probably her closest friend – next to you – when she was at Hogwarts for that brief amount of time," Ginny replied.

"Do you happen to remember how long it took for her to leave?"

Ginny thought for a moment. "No, I can't say that I can. I believe it was on a weekend though. Why? Because I could go look to see if I have my old diary, I wrote it in there."

"Well Hermy and I think that Maddie was actually Hermia."

**--Hermia, 1997--**

"Erm…Harry are you OK?" asked Hermia, not quite believing what she just saw.

"Man, there were on _my_ bed!" exclaimed Harry, running a hand through his hair.

Hermia looked disgusted. "The nerve of those two; I didn't think they were even together."

Harry started walking back downstairs, Hermia following once again. "They clam that they aren't, but I don't know. I don't think I'll be able to sleep on that bed ever again."

"I know where you're coming from." Harry looked confused at Hermia's words. "My friend and I once walked in on her parents doing it on her living room floor one summer. We avoided that room like the plague, though that wasn't hard or long. They ended up moving a month later."

"Lucky break, I guess. I think I'll just have to have the sheets washed multiple times. Or I could get Dobby to switch my whole four-poster with somebody else's."

"Dobby?" asked Hermia as they sat back down where Ginny was, trying to not to give away the fact that she fully knew who the little house-elf was.

"Dobby is this house-elf who is in love with Harry – and socks," Ginny filled in for Harry.

Hermia smiled as she remembered the sock clad elf. "I hope I can meet him before I leave."

"You'll meet him the day you leave, I promise," Harry said.

Hermia nodded. She was glad that Ginny had not noticed that neither she nor Harry had come back with a quill.

**--Harry and Hermione--**

"What?" asked Ginny, laughing at Harry's statement.

"Think back and picture _Maddie_. Does she resemble Hermia at all? I mean, the blonde hair, sparkling green eyes which are not unlike my own," Harry said, sitting down.

Ginny slumped into the chair next to Harry. She moved her eyes to look at the ceiling, seeming like it would reveal pictures to her. Her jaw dropped in realization. "Oh my…And you believe she ended up there from Hermione's Time Turner thingy?"

"Exactly. Now did she ever mention to you how she got there to you in class or anything? Because she didn't say anything to me, and like you said, you and I were closest to her."

"No, she didn't mention anything to me. Then again, she was always in the back corner doing her own thing, making the odd comment."

"Then I applaud her," Harry said, making Ginny look puzzled. "She must really understand the concepts of Time Travel, even if we actually had met her when we were younger." Ginny still looked puzzled. "It was meant for Hermia to go back to our time because Hermione's Time Turner doesn't work like a normal one. It doesn't make so there can be two of you at once, which is why she's _missing_ from our time era right now."

"Oh. I see. Well I guess she must have listened to Hermione when she explained the academics of traveling through time," Ginny remarked, grinning.

"Huh?"

"You know how she briefed all your children on everything magical."

"Oh right. Now those were some fun-filled afternoons," Harry said, shaking his head, thinking Ginny had been referring to when Hermione and he saved Sirius and how Hermione had stressed about not being seen. "Could you please check your diary later and tell Hermione the date, because she's stressing out. Thanks Ginny, and I should probably go home and make sure my house hasn't been burned down to the ground in ashes."

Ginny smiled and stood, Harry copying. "OK Harry. Send Hermione my love and make her sleep tonight, OK?" she asked, hugging Harry briefly.

"Will do Gin, don't worry," Harry replied before Disapparating. "Jane, where are you?"

"In the kitchen with Harley, Daddy," Jane called.

"So you haven't killed him yet then?" asked Harry, walking into the kitchen and lifting Harley from the playpen hidden in a corner.

"Daddy! I would _never_ do such a thing!" exclaimed Jane, looking astonished at her father's words.

"I know Angel-face, I was just kidding. Now why don't you go brush your teeth and get ready for bed?"

"So early Daddy?" asked Jane, a whine in her voice.

"Just get ready for bed, then you can read or something for a bit," replied Harry, kissing Jane's forehead.

"OK," Jane agreed before running upstairs.

Harry looked down at his son. "Now you should've been sleeping by now. Is your mother neglecting you?"

Harley gurgled a bit before nodding his head.

"Ah-ha! I thought so. Shall we go and see what she's up to?" asked Harry, taking Harley with him to Hermione's office. She glanced up at them. "My son informs me you've been neglecting him.

"Sod off Harry," she replied.

"Hermy, not around the children!" he said, covering one of Harley's ears, making him giggle. "Let me guess, you're having troubles?"

"Correct, now let me kiss Harley before you put him to bed," Hermione said, kissing Harley's forehead.

**--Hermia, 1997--**

"Well I think I'm going to head off to bed," Ginny remarked, standing.

"G'night Gin," Harry said, kissing her lips briefly.

"Night Ginny," Hermia said, nodding her head to her friend.

"Good night you two," Ginny said, with a tone in her voice that said, 'Should I really trust you?' But she covered it up by smiling and heading to the girl's dorms.

"So you going to sleep in your dorm tonight?" asked Hermia once Ginny was long gone.

"No, I was thinking here on this couch," Harry replied, lying down on the couch that he and Ginny had been sitting on.

Hermia glared at him.

"Or wait, you sleep here, don't you? I mean, Hermione told me she saw you here this morning, passed out," Harry said, sitting back up.

"Yeah, well, I guess it's my bed for now. But you can have it tonight because I understand not wanting your bed. I'll sleep on this mighty comfy armchair," Hermia said. Harry looked like he was about to object. "No Harry, you got the couch. Tomorrow I'll have it." She smiled. "Did you happen to notice that neither Ron nor Hermione came down at all after? I didn't even see Hermy go to the girls' dorms."

"Hermy? I thought only myself, Ron, and _Hermy_ knew of that knick name," laughed Harry, making Hermia shrug. "She's up there in her bed, I saw her sneak by earlier. And when they don't associate with me, it's because they've gone and had a huge row, or they had shagged earlier and are ashamed that their faces might give them away. But if I don't see the row, it's because of the shagging, which is a big give away I believe."

"Have they been doing this often?"

"It's been happening a lot since summer. About the middle of August is when I started to notice. How long they've been together like that though, I don't know. But I really don't mind that they're together. I just hate how they haven't told me. It's like they think I won't want to be friends with them if I knew."

"If I was you, I think I'd show them that I was starting to become more independent and continue just spending time with Ginny and others. Not to dwell on them, you know?"

Harry grinned. "Sounds good; though I doubt they'd notice."

Hermia smiled sadly. "Well I think I'm going to pass out right now. Goodnight Harry."

"G'night Maddie, and thanks for listening," Harry said, lying down once more.

"No problem," Hermia replied, closing her eyes.

**--Harry and Hermione--**

"Hermione love, come to bed," Harry said, massaging Hermione's shoulders. "You can continue where you left off tomorrow."

"But Harry…" whined Hermione.

"No 'but Harry'. I'm under strict order's from Ginny Malfoy to make you sleep. Now you can either come to bed the easy way or the hard way. Your choice."

"Hard way?"

"OK."

"Harry, wait, I…" Hermione started before Harry stood in front of her and lifted her easily.

Tossing Hermione over his shoulder, Harry exited the room and turned off the lights. "You chose the hard way.

She giggled. "I didn't mean to, honestly. Though I have to say, I like the free ride, and the view's not too shabby either."

Harry grinned and entered their room. He gently put Hermione down on the bed. "You're gorgeous, you know that?"

Hermione blushed.

"Oh yeah, Potter's still got it! I can make you blush still," Harry remarked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come here you, you mood killer." She grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him on top of her and kissed his lips softly, running one hand through his hair.

**A/N:**_ OK, so chapter 9 is done. Now there is just 10 and 11. Those will be up in the next two days; 10 up tomorrow, then 11 the day after. Oh, and I need to know, (because I most likely will not make this into a trilogy) for on 11, if I should just do a blurb after 11 about how each of the main characters' lives turn out. Tell me what you think! Review please!_

****


	10. Early Birds and Other Nonsense

**A New Beginning**

**A/N: **_Thanks _**Amanda **_and Jackie for reviewing! And here's the promised the 10th chapter! Please Read and Review!_

**-Chapter 10-Early Birds and Other Nonsense  
**

**--Hermia, 1997--  
**

"Hey Maddie, wake up," Harry said, kneeling next to Hermia and jabbing her arm with his finger.

"Mmm…just five more minutes Daddy," Hermia mumbled before turning her head away from him in her sitting sleeping position.

Harry laughed before shaking her gently. This woke her up instantly. She peered at him from behind tired green orbs.

"Whydudothatfor?" she mumbled, blinking her eyes and rubbing them.

"I just wanted to wake you before the crowd came down," Harry replied, sitting back on the couch. She nodded, wanting to go back to sleep. "By the way, I'm not your father."

Hermia's eyes grew wide, but she quickly hid it by yawning. "What?"

"When I was trying to wake you, you said 'five more minutes Daddy'. It made me laugh from what we were talking about when you first showed up.

Hermia smiled in relief. "My dad tends to wake me up early during the holidays." She was glad she had not said Hermione, because that would have been awkward for both of them.

"Doesn't like you sleeping in?"

"Nah, he and Mum both have this thing about how the early bird gets the worm or something."

"That sounds like a Hermione thing," laughed Harry.

"Does she get up at unreasonable hours in the morning?" asked Hermia.

"Yes, in fact, I believe she should be down here in about five minutes."

Hermia nodded and shrunk back into her chair.

"Merlin you look like Malfoy," Harry stated after a few moments of staring at Hermia.

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah, Draco Malfoy, A blonde Slytherin git. His parents are both Death Eaters and I wouldn't be surprised if he was as well."

"Oh well, I hope I don't act like him too," smiled Hermia.

"You don't, don't worry."

"Wait, I think I met him on my first day here. He was a bloody prat. Wanted me to be in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor so we could be _friends_," Hermia said, pretending to think.

"He pulled the same thing on me in first year. He wanted us to be friends before we were sorted. I gently refused," Harry said, thinking back.

"I told him I would rather be in Harry Potter's house," she grinned. "That sure made his knickers twist."

**--Harry and Hermione--  
**

"Morning love," Hermione said, kissing Harry's cheek as he leant in to bite some of her toast. "Hey, get your own."

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Morning Hermy." He poured himself some coffee. "So your boss is OK with you skipping so much work?"

"I'm not skipping work! I'm only a fill-in Healer. If they need me, they'll firecall or owl. By the way, when's your next practice?"

"Thursday morning. I'll take Jane to school that day before going."

"OK. Honey?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah love?"

"Can you drive Jane today and get some groceries? There's a list on the refrigerator. And it would be a big help if you could take Harley with you."

"That it?" asked Harry.

"That's it," replied Hermione, looking at her watch. "Can you see if Jane is up yet? Her alarm should have gone off a few minutes ago, but we know how she loves to ignore it. I'm going to make her oatmeal right now, and I want her in here by the time it's done."

"Alright Hermione, but you know, I might want to eat too," Harry mumbled before walking out of the kitchen.

"You ate half my toast, be happy!" called Hermione after him. Just then, a delivery owl flew through the window to drop off the _Daily Prophet_ which Hermione was subscribed to. Hermione paid the bird before it flew off and she looked at the front page. She gasped as read page 17.

_Missing Potter_

_Hermia Potter, 16, Chudley Cannon's star Harry Potter's daughter, is missing from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, pulling a disappearing act like her father had fourteen years earlier. Witnesses say she has not been school since the second._

_Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, would not elaborate for this _Daily Prophet_ journalist, claiming they were doing their best to locate Potter._

Hermione stopped reading, disgusted by the words on the paper.

Harry soon walked down into the room.

"The _Prophet's_ writing about your daughter," she stated simply.

**--Hermia, 1997--  
**

"Ah, speaking of the early bird," Harry said to Hermia quietly as Hermione entered the common room.

"What was that Harry?" asked Hermione, raising an eyebrow at the pair.

"We were talking about how…" he trailed off as he noticed a worm flying above his best friend's head.

"How the early bird gets the worm," Hermia finished for Harry, letting the worm she had been levitating fall onto Hermione's head. She grinned.

Hermione's eyes widened as she felt the worm fall onto her head. She quickly grasped the worm, throwing it halfway across the room. "Not funny Harry and Maddie!" she said as the two started to laugh. She glared at them before storming out of the room through the portrait.

"I had to do it, for shagging on your bed with you not in it and all," Hermia said once she stopped laughing.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Thanks Maddie, I think. Though I don't want to shag Hermione, and yes, I caught onto what you were meaning."

It was now Hermia's turn to roll her eyes. She knew her father had already started to harbour his feelings towards his future wife.

"I should go explain so she's not upset at me all day," Harry said, standing.

"OK, and let her be angry with me." Harry nodded and smiled before leaving as well. "Merlin knows it's hard to get her upset with me," she muttered under her breath.

"You know, it's never a good thing to be talking to yourself," a voice said from behind Hermia.

She turned and looked at him. "Whatever do you mean Ronald?"

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity," he said, sitting down where Harry had been sitting moments before.

"Well maybe I am insane, and am proud of it."

"And maybe I like the insane," Ron said, eyeing Hermia.

"And maybe you should keep your eyes to yourself Weasley," Hermia retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on; tell me you don't want me, because I know you do. And I know you have a boyfriend long distance, but what he doesn't know, won't hurt him."

"I don't want you." She looked him straight in the eyes.

"Ouch. Still, you must want a fine young single guy like me."

"If I wanted a guy, you wouldn't be the one I'd look for. Besides, I know about Hermione's and yours rendezvous."

Ron's jaw dropped. He whispered furiously, "How do you know about us? Who else knows this? Does Harry know?"

"I saw you two going at it on _Harry's_ bed, which is sick, and no, he doesn't know. For who else knows, I don't have a bloody clue. The way you two shag, I'm surprised all of England doesn't already know."

"Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't, but make another pass at me, and the whole school _will_ know," Hermia said, smirking and starting to leave the common room to go up to the girls' dorms.

"Wait, Maddie, how'd you know we were on Harry's bed?" asked Ron.

"His trunk was at the base of his bed, you idiot."

**--Harry and Hermione--**

"Ah shit, how'd this slip out?" asked Harry, rereading the article.

"Any student over there could have connections with the _Prophet_, any student that's noticed she hasn't been in the Hospital Wing or classes, or maybe one of the professors let it slip," Hermione reasoned.

"Well however it got out, I'm pissed. And it's only been three days! That's really not all that long, only the weekend and one class day. Merlin! Why do the crazy things always happen to this family? And why does the press like us so?" he asked, running a hand through his hair.

Hermione hugged him. "It's because we're Potters. Potters are known for mischief. Look at you and your father."

"Ah, so it's all in a name! I see now."

Hermione smiled as she continued hugging Harry. Eventually Hermione let go and headed to the doorway. "Jane Lillian Potter! Come eat your breakfast or you're going to be late!"

Jane quickly came bounding into the kitchen. "Morning Mum, I'm not going to be late."

Hermione rolled her eyes and kissed Jane's forehead. "Eat up and drink your orange juice for a change please. I'm going to go wake and get Harley ready for the morning."

"OK love," Harry answered as his wife left the kitchen.

Jane slid into her seat where her breakfast was waiting and started eating. "Do I have to go to school today Daddy?"

Harry eyed his youngest daughter, ever since she had started school, she had not missed a day, even though she was just entering her third year in elementary. "You just told Mum you weren't going to be late. So what's with the quick change in your attitude?"

Jane poked at her oatmeal. "I just don't like Tuesdays."

"You don't like Tuesdays."

Jane nodded.

"Well I don't like Mondays, but I have to go to work still," Harry said childishly.

"But you only go to work like two days a week."

"Exactly. Now eat your breakfast. Mum will be sad if you don't eat. She wants you to have a clear mind for the day ahead."

"That's right dear," Hermione said, walking back into the kitchen, this time with Harley. "Now Harry, do you have the shopping list in your pocket yet?"

Harry pointed his wand to the refrigerator as Hermione fused with Harley and whispered, "_Accio shopping list_." He cleared his throat as the list zoomed over Hermione's head and into Harry's outstretched hand. "Yes love."

Hermione looked at him. "I saw that."

**oOoOo**

"Do you guys always just sit around on gorgeous September days like this?" asked Hermia, indicating how she, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were sitting scattered around the common room.

Ron shrugged, Hermione barely glanced up from her book, and Harry just raised an eyebrow and smirked, clearly saying that's what they did. Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed Hermia's hand, pulling her up."

"Come on, these guys are_ boring_," she said, before kissing Harry's lips briefly. "We'll go find Luna and introduce the two of you, Maddie."

"OK," Hermia agreed, walking with Ginny to the portrait.

"I swear, those three are the most boring people in the world now that they're all of legal again," Ginny said loudly.

"Oi! You wouldn't know Ginny, you're only hanging out with us because of Harry," Ron called.

Ginny just waved a dismissive hand as she and Hermia left.

"Wow, you're brother sure loves you," stated Hermia, smirking, as they walked down the hall.

"You wouldn't _believe_ how much that boy loves me," said Ginny sarcastically. "But he's my older brother; I have no choice in the matter."

Hermia patted Ginny's arm sympathetically before she started laughing.

"I actually feel bad about leaving Harry with Ron and Hermione," Ginny said as they walked onto the grounds. "Because of the tension that's so apparent between them."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermia, play oblivious as to how she knew about Ron and Hermione.

"Well Ron and Hermione have been shagging each other." Hermia gasped. "Get off it Maddie, I know you know, Harry told me this morning how you guys walked in on them last night without them knowing."

"Yeah, that was a horrid sight."

"I know, I walked in on them once during the summer. They don't know though. And they don't know that so many people know. But as I was saying about Harry, I know he won't admit it, but I know he's feeling left out, like they're going to leave him and their little trio will be ruined forever!"

"And because he will not admit it to them, they of course are oblivious to it," added Hermia.

"Yes, and I'm worried about him," Ginny said before shaking his head. "Enough about my boyfriend though, let's find Luna."

"Luna…"

"Lovegood. She's in Ravenclaw. And she's the one who was wearing that cork necklace in Transfiguration."

"Oh! I remember who she is!"

"You'll like her, she's really nice. But she's a little weird because her dad is the editor of the _Quibbler_," Ginny explained as they neared the lake.

"Cool," Hermia replied. "Besides, we're all a little weird."

"Oi, Luna!" called Ginny.

Luna Lovegood turned to face them, her blonde hair flickering over her shoulder. Holding it back was a headband with Snitches flying around on it. "Hello Ginny."

"Lovely headband, I'm sure Harry would love it," Ginny said.

Luna smiled.

"Luna, this is Maddie Smith. Maddie, this is Luna Lovegood," Ginny said, introducing the two who shook hands. "Maddie's the _new_ girl."

"Oh yes. That is quite weird, don't you think?"

"What do you mean Luna?" asked Hermia.

"Well I felt something, like there was someone here that didn't belong before Professor Dumbledore told us. My father had written me as well when he sent me the new _Quibbler_, telling me he also felt something," Luna explained.

Hermia smiled nervously. "So you were right, I don't belong here. But I'm trying to get back as soon as possible to where I'm supposed to be."

"Yes, I was right," Luna said, dazed. "But if you'll excuse me, there's one Mr. Colin Creevey I must go visit. See you."

"Bye," Ginny and Hermia said in unison.

Luna waved before walking off to a tree. This made Ginny and Hermia start to burst out laughing.

**--Harry and Hermione--  
**

"Hermione, I'm home with the groceries. Do you want some lunch?" asked Harry, calling up the stairs, Harley in one arm while he was levitating bags of groceries into their flat.

"Um, sure, just a sandwich; can you bring it up here, please love?" asked Hermione, her voice trailing down the stairs.

"Of course Hermy," Harry said, rolling his eyes. He looked down at Harley. "Your mother is turning crazy, buddy."

Harley giggled as his father set him down in his playpen.

"Let me make Hermione's sandwich, then we can go visit Summer, how'd you like that?

Harley nodded his head and dropped hands which had been raised.

Harry smiled and turned his back on Harley to tend to his sandwich skills. In doing this, he did not notice the owl fly into the kitchen, but Harley had.

"Oooowl," he gurgled, pointing to the owl.

"What's that buddy?"

"Oooowl," Harley gurgled again.

Harry frowned and turned around to see the owl sitting on the table. "Oh, _owl_! Thanks Harley."

"Harley nodded his head, falling over in the process from his sitting position.

Harry untied the letter and read it silently in his head.

'_Harry,_

_I would like you to join me for lunch at one o'clock in the Leaky Cauldron for old time's sake. Just reply with this owl. If you don't wish to, I'd understand._

_Ron_'

The owl pecked Harry's arm.

"Ow, hold on, I'll reply in a few minutes," Harry told the owl, giving it a treat before grabbing Hermione's sandwich and going upstairs. He set the plate near Hermione. "I just received a letter from Ron."

"Oh? And what did he want?" asked Hermione, looking up at Harry.

"Lunch at the Leaky Cauldron."

"You should go."

"I should?"

"Yes, just to see what he wants, you know. Drop Harley off at Ginny's, you were going there anyways. And I'll continue up here. I'm almost done," she grinned.

"OK, I'll go," he replied. "So what do you need to do to finish it?"

"I just have to screw the back of the watch on, do an incantation on it, and test it."

"Test it?"

"Yes, I'm gong to send it forward in time for three days, with a note saying it to be sent back."

"OK then, have fun Hermy," Harry said before kissing Hermione softly.

"You too Harry," Hermione said, eating some of her bologna sandwich. "Thanks for the food by the way."

Harry smiled before leaving the office. He headed downstairs once more and grabbed Harley from the kitchen playpen. "Let's go visit Aunt Ginny. He quickly wrote '_Sure_' on the back of the letter and sent it with the owl that had taken a perch on his refrigerator. After the owl was on its way had flown through the window, Harry Disapparated with Harley.

"Harry! You're early," Ginny said when she saw Harry placing Harley in the playpen where Summer was.

"Yes, well, it's just that I got a letter from Ron for lunch and I accepted. So I'm going to meet him now," Harry explained. "And Hermione's still busy so I thought you could continue with the play date, without me."

"Oh yeah, of course. Tell Ron he's an arse for not wanting lunch with me," Ginny said before kissing Harry's cheek.

"I will," Harry replied. "Well, I should go so bye, and thanks Ginny."

"No problem Harry," she said before Harry Disapparated once more.

**--Hermia, 1997--  
**

"We should probably go in for lunch," Ginny remarked, throwing one last rock into the lake.

"OK, and now that you mention it, it seems like breakfast was hours ago!" replied Hermia, standing up from the ground.

Ginny looked at Hermia skeptically. "It was!"

"Oh, yeah, I guess it was," Hermia laughed sarcastically. "Let's just go."

The two girls started heading up to the school when a tiny first year showed up.

"Maddie Smith?" he asked, squeaking a bit.

"Yes?" asked Hermia.

"I was told to give this to you," he said, handing Hermia a rolled up piece of parchment.

"Thanks," replied Hermia, taking the parchment from the boy before he took off.

'_Maddie Smith,_

_I would like to meet with you after lunch. We have some important matters to discuss. _

_Headmaster Dumbledore_'

"Wonder what he wants with you," Ginny said after she read it as well, making Hermia feel grateful to Dumbledore for using her fake name.

"He wants to make sweet, sweet love to me and make me his sex toy," Hermia said casually.

"What?" laughed Ginny. "How can you even say a thing like that without wanting to gag or laugh?"

"Well, I want him, that's all I can say."

"Too bad McGonagall and him are the ones shagging. Ahh! Bad images, curse you!"

"That man-whore! I thought we were destined to be together!" cried Hermia before she burst out laughing. She shuddered. "I can't believe I joked about that! But honestly, it's probably just something about my parents or whatever, you know."

"Yeah, well, as long as it isn't about the two of you shacking up in bed, it should be OK," Ginny said, laughing slightly still, as she seated herself next to Harry in the Great Hall.

"Who's Maddie planning on shagging?" asked Ron.

"She's planning on…Ow!" Ginny said as Hermia stomped her foot from under the table.

"No one," Hermia filled in, grabbing some food, glaring at Ginny who just smirked in response.

"You better eat quickly Maddie, it seems as if he's already waiting for you."

Hermia looked around the Hall and noticed her friend was correct. "He's probably gone to get the chains and whips out."

"Maddie!" squealed Ginny. "Don't talk like that! You're going to kill me with those dirty images!"

"Who are you two talking about?" asked Hermione snootily, butting into the conversation.

Ginny looked at Hermia briefly who shook her head, laughing. "Malfoy."

Hermia chucked a piece of bread at Ginny. "Sick!"

"You and _Malfoy_?" asked Harry and Ron at the same time, looking at Hermia disgusted.

"No, our lovely Ginny here was just kidding because she wanted to spare you both the horrible truth. She meant to say Professor Snape."

This caused chaos amongst the four Gryffindors, Ron actually started chocking on his pumpkin juice.

"Yes, you see, he quite liked my misbehavior the other day and wants to _punish_ me," Hermia explained, standing. "Now I must get going to see my precious Severus."

"Just go find Dumbledore instead! I'm sure he'd more fun!" called Ginny, getting odd looks from those still eating.

Hermia shook herself from her unwanted thoughts as she made her way to Dumbledore's office.

**--Harry--  
**

Harry sighed as he swallowed the last bit of his third Butterbeer. "So why exactly did you ask me here if we're just going to drink Butterbeer?"

"You could drink Firewhiskey instead," Ron suggested. "But really, can't a guy just ask his best mate out for lunch?"

"That's _former_ best mate, and there is a reason for it."

"Yeah, yeah, because you didn't like me shagging Hermione or betraying her trust, I know."

"Exactly, so what do we want? Tickets to a game or something? Because I won't get you any."

"No, I don't want tickets. I just really want us to be mates again," Ron said, feeling appalled at the conclusions Harry was jumping to.

"Well that would take a lot," Harry muttered. "Fine, we can give it a try. You can join Draco and I when we go watch the Quidditch match with Appleby Arrows and Falmouth Falcons Thursday night. I'm sure I can get another ticket from my ticket buddy."

"OK, sounds good. How did you end up being mates with Malfoy anyways? Merlin, he was always such a bloody prat at Hogwarts."

"Same way Ginny fell in love with the bloke. We melted into him once we found his fluffy interior. Took a lot of prodding, but it happened. But that's like asking why I became friends with you, because there was no other option."

Ron punched Harry's shoulder. "You could have been Malfoy's friend first. But you chose my kind demeanor instead."

"I know, and I still don't what I was thinking. But I guess we were meant to be rivals in school, and best mates after all of it," Harry said dramatically.

"Knock it off Harry; you're making it sound as if you two are lovers."

"Who says we aren't?" asked Harry. "I'm joking by the way, I love Hermione too much to take on a gay lover."

**--Hermione--  
**

"One more screw…and I'm done!" exclaimed Hermione to nobody as she tightened the back of the watch with her screwdriver. Mentally applauding herself, Hermione set the watch carefully onto her desk.

Pulling out a piece of parchment, Hermione dipped her quill into the ink.

'_Dear Hermione,_

_Since you are my future self, I can only assume that you know I've – we've – made this. Please, to allow me to see that this does indeed work, send a not with the watch once you've set it. I'm sure you'll know how to do this._

_Hermione, September 6, 2016_'

Attaching the note to the watch, Hermione went to the alarm mode and set it the alarm for September 10th. She dropped it quickly so she was not touching the object when it disappeared. After staring at the spot where the watch had been for two minutes, Hermione stood up and stretched, glad that she had finished so quickly, before she made her way downstairs to the kitchen with her dirty plate. Pouring herself a glass of lemonade, Hermione drank it greedily, making it seem as if she had been dying of thirst. Glancing at her own watch, Hermione noted that she should go visit Ginny and Harley, knowing it would take a few more minutes before her version of a Time Turner – one where life still happened when you were gone and there was not two of you – showed up.

"Ginny are you home?" asked Hermione as she glanced around the Malfoy sitting area.

"Yeah Hermione, I'm in the kitchen trying to make Summer eat some lunch," came Ginny's voice floating in from the kitchen.

Hermione smiled as she made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed the jar and spoon from where Ginny had neglected it. "Let me try." Once Hermione had the spoon near Summer's mouth, the little girl opened her mouth wide. "She just loves her Aunt 'Mione."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "So what do I owe the pleasure of you breaking away from your work?"

"I'm done, so I thought I'd visit you and see my son. I haven't seen much of him the last few days and I've been missing my baby boy."

"He's in the playpen, he already ate his lunch like a good boy," Ginny said, resuming Hermione's job as Hermione went to pick up her son.

**--Hermia, 1997--  
**

"Enter," Dumbledore said from behind his closed door before Hermia had even knocked.

She mentally shuddered as she opened the door. "Headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded to her and made it a point that she should sit down in the chair across from him. She did so promptly.

"Have you found anything on how to get me back, sir?" asked Hermia kindly after she declined Dumbledore's offer of lemon drops.

Dumbledore sighed. "No, I'm afraid not Hermia. Your case is simply unique, for a Time Turner, one is only allowed to go back in time twenty four hours from when they are turned, not twenty years."

"Well bloody hell! This really sucks." Hermia fell back into her chair, arms crossed.

Dumbledore chuckled at Hermia's behaviour. "You believe you accidentally grabbed the device from your house?"

"Yes, it must have slipped into my trunk when I had been packing, why?"

"Then I'm assuming that it would be Ms. Granger's?"

Hermia bit onto her tongue from saying, 'Well duh.'

"And I'm also assuming that she had developed this because normal Time Turners are the shapes of hourglasses, or take the form of some other time device, and this is quill is neither."

"Can I see the quill again, Professor?" asked Hermia, forcing herself to say that instead of pointing out how obvious the Headmaster was being.

Dumbledore nodded and handed Hermia the quill.

She looked at it carefully, turning it over in her hands. Noticing that the tip was broken, Hermia pressed her finger against it. This caused the quill to shudder and proceed to reveal a broken digital screen. "I'm guessing this is how it operates."

Dumbledore took the quill back and pointed his wand at it. "_Reparo_." Nothing happened. "Very odd indeed. Well Hermia, thank-you for pointing this out to me. I shall try to repair it without magic. I will contact you now if I manage to fix it."

"Thank-you Professor," Hermia said, standing.

Dumbledore nodded as she left his office.

Shaking her head and wondering what her step-mother had been on when she made that quill, Hermia started back towards the Gryffindor common room. She was just entering the Entrance Hall when she was grabbed from behind, a hand clamped on her mouth. Not squirming, Hermia allowed herself to be dragged down the dungeon steps, only sighing inwardly.

The hand was removed and the owner stepped in front of Hermia.

"Malfoy," Hermia stated, making it seem like work for her to produce his name.

"Smith," Draco replied.

"Why'd you bring me down here?"

"It's simply because I want to know why it seem s like you plucked yourself out of the Malfoy gene pool."

**--Harry--  
**

"You know you didn't have to pay for your food. I invited you out, so I was going to pay," Ron said as he and Harry walked of the Leaky Cauldron and onto London soil.

"I wanted to pay for my own. Besides, you're making it seem like we were on a date or something," Harry replied, picking up a can from off a sidewalk.

Ron's ears brightened. "I just wanted to pay you back for all the money you lent me for food when we were at school."

"That would take years and years."

"Shut up Harry."

"Well it's the truth. I cannot tell a lie."

"Is this truth coming from your Inner Eye, by any chance?"

"Merlin, I believe it is," Harry agreed, laughing.

Ron laughed as well, both of them remembering their three years in Divination.

"Merlin, we haven't laughed like that together since, well, before I found out you and Hermione were shagging," Harry stated.

"We tried to get you to, but you just wouldn't," Ron replied.

"Yeah, I know, I remember. But I wouldn't take my walls down, I wanted to be isolated, at least until you both told me that you were an _item_."

"Why didn't you just confront us?"

"Oh yeah, a lot of bloody fun that would have been, especially for me. 'Hey Ron and Hermione, are you two shagging each other by any chance?' Nah, I don't think so. Plus, I wanted to hear it from my best friends out of their own free will, not me forcing them to admit it."

"Yeah, I'm sorry we didn't tell you mate, we should have. But I guess Hermione already told you that."

"More or less, when we first hooked up, when we seriously starting dating," Harry glanced at his watch as he said this. "Oh dear, sorry Ron, I've got to pick my son up. Draco and I will be around to get you at about four pm for the game."

"OK, see you Harry," Ron said before Harry took off down an alley to Disapparate.

**--Hermione--**

"I should get going now Gin, I believe I have replied to myself by now. If not, I must be utterly confused," Hermione said, draining her teacup.

"OK Hermione, I hope it works. I'll watch Harley until Harry shows up," Ginny said, levitating Hermione's teacup to the sink. "Besides, it should work, seeing as how Maddie just _vanished_ on the seventh, which is tomorrow."

"I know my days of the week, thank-you very much. I'm just worried that if it won't work and our history really will be altered," Hermione stated. "How in the name in the Merlin I manage to get that _Time Turner_ to make it so there wasn't two of you, is beyond my knowledge."

"Something Hermione doesn't know? Merlin, I think hell just froze over," Ginny said, mocking faint.

"Hah, hah, Ginny. I'll see you tomorrow or something."

"Yeah, bye," Ginny said before Hermione Disapparated.

When she entered her kitchen, Hermione practically ran up to her office. Sitting on her desk was the watch with a note attached. Picking it up, Hermione noticed that it was her not from earlier, but on the back was more writing.

'_Hermione,_

_I waited for this precise time for the Turner. I'm glad it finally showed up. It works just fine. Have fun._

_Hermione._'

Hermione grinned as she put the note down on her desk, even though it felt awkward getting a note from yourself, it was the best one she had in a while. Still Grinning, Hermione fished her old gold Galleon out of her pocket and made it glow; hoping Harry would feel the coin because she knew he did not look at it often. And yes, those were the coins they used when they were in Dumbledore's Army, though Hermione had slightly altered them so it could be used a communication device just between her and Harry.

A few minutes later, Harry appeared in front of her.

"You beckoned me, my lovely and charming wife?" he asked.

"Yes, I _beckoned_. My Time Turner works! For going forward and backwards in time," Hermione replied, hugging Harry.

"That's great! Now you can go get Hermia!"

"Tomorrow."

"What do you mean, 'tomorrow'?"

"I mean, I'll go get her tomorrow," Hermione said, while Harry gave her a look that clearly said, 'Explain'. "Ginny consulted her diary and she had put that _Maddie_ had _vanished_ on the seventh of September. Don't you remember?"

Realization dawned on Harry's face. "Oh yeah! We all thought it was a witchy number that she chose to leave on."

"Now you see why I go tomorrow. Plus, I should write Professor McGonagall and tell her I'llbe needing her office for tomorrow."

"That sounds like a good idea. You write her while I go get two Butterbeers to celebrate your genius."

"What about Harley?"

"Ginny can handle him. Stick him in that playpen with Summer and he's a perfect little angel."

Hermione smirked. "OK, whatever you say. I'm just going to write her now."

Harry nodded before leaving the office.

Hermione pulled out parchment, a quill, and ink before she sat down.

'_Dear Minerva,_

_Thank-you for not telling the public about Hermia's disappearance, it means a lot to us. The reason for my writing you is simply to ask if I may use your office tomorrow at eleven o'clock. I know how to get Hermia back and only need your cooperation. _

_Just reply with this owl. Thank you. _

_Hermione Potter_.'

**--Hermia, 1997--  
**

"I don't know what you're talking about Malfoy," Hermia said, trying to leave, but Draco wouldn't allow it.

"Come off it _Smith_, if that's even your real last name, and tell me why you look like you should be related to me," Draco hissed, wand out.

"Put the wand down," Hermia said calmly before turning sarcastic. "And oh dear; you figured out that I've been lying about my name! How did you _ever_ find out?"

"It wasn't that hard."

"You prat; I was being _sarcastic_! Now listen, I am _not_ related to you. And I'll have you know, there are plenty of pasty-assed blonde kids, even if I'm not sheet white. There isn't just your God forsaken family. Merlin!"

Draco blinked a few times. "Er…OK. You can go find your Gryffindor losers now."

"Thank-you, and they're not losers," Hermia said before she dashed around Draco to the Entrance hall once more.

**A/N: **_Ok, one more to go now. And since it was unanimous, I will be doing a blurb at the end of the last chapter! That should be up by tomorrow! Please Review!_


	11. The End

**A New Beginning**

**-Chapter 11-The End**

**--Harry and Hermione--  
**

"I'm going to go take Jane to school right now," Hermione said, grabbing her car keys off of their counter.

"OK love, I'm glad that you are finally back to taking turns driving Jane," Harry replied, kissing Hermione's lips slightly.

Hermione smiled sarcastically. "Watch Harley, don't let him into the cabinet again."

"That was awhile ago! You've got to forget it!"

"Yeah, yeah, now I've got to go so Jane isn't late."

"Bye," Harry said before Hermione left the kitchen, Jane already in Hermione's car.

After Hermione left the house, Harry went back to reading the _Daily Prophet_. Not liking being ignored from his spot in his highchair, Harley managed to throw some of his cheerios at his father. Harry looked at Harley from above his paper. The little boy just giggled.

"So you think you can just throw food at me, do you?" asked Harry, putting his paper down on the table.

Harley's giggling continued as he threw another Cheerio at Harry.

"That's it!" exclaimed Harry, lifting Harley out of his chair. Harley shoved some of his breakfast up against Harry's mouth. "I don not want any Cheerios." Harley then proceeded to try and stick some up Harry's nose. Harry rolled his eyes. "I do not want them up my nose either. Why don't we put those away and go to the main room? You can play with that bouncy thing you're so fond of."

Harley threw one last Cheerio, Harry taking it as a sign that the boy agreed. Shifting Harley into his arms better, Harry did a quick cleansing spell over the kitchen and headed out of the said room. Once in the other room, Harry placed Harley into his jumper and sat on the couch.

"Let's see what's going on in the Muggle world as of late," Harry said to his jumping son. "We should get you on a broom soon, Harley my boy."

Harley made a noise that clearly said, 'No'.

**--Hermia, 1997--  
**

"Thanks for the early wake-up call once again Harry, even if you were two hours early," Hermia said as the two walked down to the Great Hall together, both too impatient for the others to wake.

"You're very welcome. Now it's your turn to wake me tomorrow, and the day after," Harry replied as they entered the Great Hall.

"If we did that, we'd miss all classes before lunch."

"What happened to the early bird gets the worm?"

"That's Mum and Dad's philosophy, not mine. This bird prefers to get take-out."

Harry laughed as they sat down. "So the late bird gets take-out."

"Yeah! You see, they miss the original meal, so they depend on other options," Hermia explained, grabbing some bacon. "With you around, though, Mum and Dad shall be proud of my early mornings."

"I'm glad to be of service," Harry said, drinking some orange juice. "Now tell me, what was your meeting with Dumbledore all about? You didn't say much when you got back."

"Well, let's just say he's having trouble finding my parents. They're not replying to his owls or anything," Hermia lied.

"I hope they're OK, with Death Eaters attacking so many."

"I'm sure they're fine, I doubt the Eaters have a hold of them, even if they did get me."

"So that's how you got _lost_?"

"Pretty much, I doubt they noticed I disappeared though. And I know they haven't attacked my family because there's been nothing in the _Prophet_ about them."

"True," Harry said before Ron, Hermione, and Ginny showed up.

"What's true?" asked Ginny, sliding into the spot next to Harry, wrapping her arms around his stomach and kissing his cheek.

"About Maddie's parents not being caught by the Death Eaters and killed or whatnot," Harry replied.

The three new comers looked at Hermia.

"It's nothing major because they have _not_ been taken," Hermia reassured them.

Shortly, they all turned away from Hermia for breakfast, especially since Ron had exclaimed, 'Bacon!"

"So Captain Harry, when are you holding try-outs?" he asked, now full.

"Didn't you read the notice on the board this morning? There's one today at eleven o'clock," replied Harry.

"Oh, OK," replied Ron, shaken.

"Calm down Ron, if you relax, I know you can play like you did the last two years when you helped Gryffindor win the Cup."

"Yeah, yeah, OK!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at Hermia. "He's got this thing about where he gets so nervous during a game that I'm surprised he can actually stay on his broom."

"Ah, so it's a bit like stage fright," Hermia commented.

"Exactly. Now you said you were horrible, right?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I practically can't even stay on the broom."

"Want some practice before try-outs? I know you can't try out, but I can still get you practicing."

"Oh, I don't know."

"Of course Ron and I will join too. I can practice shots on him before try-outs," Ginny said.

"Well I don't know if you can do that Gin, the others might think I'm playing favourites if I let you two have extra practice," Harry said.

Ginny gave Harry a pointed look. "They already think you favour us."

"True, OK, you can come too. And of course any others who want extra practice can show up too."

Many eavesdropping students thought this satisfying.

"You going to come with us to watch Hermione?" asked Ron, looking at her.

"Um, sure, why not?" replied Hermione, shocked to be included in a conversation about Quidditch, even if she was their friend.

"That's great!" exclaimed Harry. "Well Maddie, I see you're done eating, shall we go get a broom out for you before Hooch catches us?"

Hermia smiled as she and Harry left the Great Hall. "So we have about an hour before your try-outs, right?"

"Yes, so this will be a quick introduction to flying for you," Harry stated as they headed towards the broom shed.

Hermia snorted. "My dad's tried everything to get me to be a better flier, what makes you certain you can get the job done?"

"I'm Harry Potter, that's what makes me certain. Now this Cleansweeper is not the fastest model out there, but it shall do for right now," Harry said, handing his future daughter the broom.

"Thanks, but what about your broom?"

"I'll get it when we're on the Pitch."

Hermia just nodded as they walked on the grounds. Reaching the pitch, Hermia just held onto her broom lightly.

"_Accio Firebolt_," Harry said, pointing his wand at the castle. "Now I'm just going to let you get on the broom and rise into the air, clearing your mind of everything."

"You sound like you're trying to get me to meditate," Hermia stated, sitting on the broom.

"Maybe I am," Harry retorted, catching his broom in one hand as it flew at him.

**(Laterrr)**

**--Harry and Hermione--  
**

"Sorry it took me so long to get back from dropping Jane off, I got an owl on my way home from the St. Mungo's, saying that they needed my help for something. But to get an owl fly threw my window, or rather drop off a letter, in my car was a little odd to say the least," Hermione said in only a few breaths before she kissed Harry's lips softly. "You didn't miss me much, did you?"

"You left?" replied Harry, grinning cheekily, earning a smack on the arm. "Sure we missed you!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she picked Harley up and kissed his cheek. "Well I'm going to be leaving for Hogwarts in a few."

"So your device really does work then?"

"I'm hoping yesterday's test wasn't a fluke. But don't worry, I'm positive that it works and our dear Hermia will be back learning at our Hogwarts as we know it now soon."

"Poor girl, I figured she enjoyed her time there."

"Yeah, like when she put a worm in my hair?"

Harry grinned, "Though I don't think she enjoyed seeing you and Ron going at it."

Hermione's eyes widened. "She was with you one of those times when you spotted us?"

"Yeah, she was shocked; saw you two when you were on my bed. Ask Ginny, if you don't believe me."

"I will, right now in fact. Then I'll head over to Hogwarts from there."

"OK, good luck love," Harry said, kissing Hermione's lips once more.

"Thanks, bye," Hermione replied before Disapparating.

"Hello Potter, what brings you by?" asked Draco from behind Hermione when she entered the Malfoy's.

"Good morning Draco! How are you? Good, me too!" Hermione said just as sarcastically as Draco had spoken with her, making a point to hug him. "I need to see Ginny."

"Oh Ginevra!" yelled Draco to a closed door.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smirked as Ginny came out.

"Hermione! What brings you by?" she asked, taking Hermione to the kitchen.

"Did Hermia ever walk in on me and Ron, erm, shagging?" asked Hermione nervously.

"When she had her brief run as Maddie?" Hermione nodded. "Yes."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

"Of course, then again, by the end of that year, everyone had either walked in on you guys or at least knew about it. Most walked in. I think you and Ron were the only ones oblivious to it all. Poor Harry had been torn."

"Ugh, now Hermia's going to think I'm a slut or something for flaunting myself around that much."

"I doubt it. She knows it's natural and that you and Harry hadn't been _seeing_ each other at the time."

"You're right, I'm just getting myself worked up and I need to calm down and get Hermia," Hermione said, glancing at her watch.

"Do you need to use the fireplace?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, I do, thanks."

"

"You know where it is."

Hermione nodded as she headed to the Malfoy's front room, Ginny following. Grabbing the Floo, Hermione stepped into the fireplace.

"Get our Hermia back for us," sad Ginny theatrically, smiling.

"I will," Hermione replied before dropping the Floo and calling, "Headmistress McGonagall's office."

In a rush of green flames, Hermione landed in McGonagall's office.

"Ah, Hermione, right on time as usual," McGonagall said from behind her desk.

"Hello Professor McGonagall," Hermione said dutifully.

"Now Hermione, we've known each other for about two and half decades, call me Minerva!" McGonagall said gently. "Now what's this with Hermia?"

"Well Pr – Minerva, I believe Hermia is in 1997."

"Oh, and what brings you to this theory?"

"Do you remember a Maddie Smith who joined the sixth year Gryffindors for a short while that year?" asked Hermione, still standing.

McGonagall thought for a moment. "Yes, despite the many students we receive here, I do remember her. And now that I think about it, she does seem to resemble Ms. Potter."

"Exactly, well I believe Hermia is Maddie."

"I see, so how are you possibly going to get her back to our time now?"

"With this," Hermione said, showing McGonagall the watch. "Now Minerva, I need to go visit Professor Dumbledore. Goodbye."

Before McGonagall had a chance to respond, Hermione set the watch and was on her way back to 1997.

"Ah, Ms. Granger, how nice of you to drop in for a visit," Dumbledore welcomed Hermione from where she had just seen McGonagall.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore. I'm sure you know why I'm here," Hermione replied.

"To collect Hermia Potter?"

"Yes, and I must apologize for her staying here. It's my fault really, for leaving faulty equipment around the house."

"Like this one?" asked Dumbledore, handing Hermione the quill.

"Exactly like this one," Hermione said, sticking the quill into her pocket. "So how did you figure this out; to get the clock to appear?"

"Ah, I must actually give credit to Hermia. She figured it out, she's a smart one, could give you a run for your Galleons in this time."

Hermione smirked. "So how much has she told you, about our time?"

"She's told me many, many things, none of which holds great importance. But I'm sure you didn't come here to hold a conversation with an old man like myself. Shall I send for Hermia?"

"If you could Headmaster; it probably wouldn't be smart of me to go look for her," Hermione said, looking around the office.

"No it would not be, Mrs. Potter," said Dumbledore; his eyes twinkled as he transitioned from Ms. Granger to Mrs. Potter when he addressed Hermione. "Now I will just get her to come here." He pulled out some parchment and began to write on it.

**--Hermia--  
**

"Erm…Maddie Smith?" asked a timid fourth year Hufflepuff, tapping Hermia's shoulder as she watched the Gryffindor try-outs with Hermione.

"Yes?" replied Hermia, turning to the girl.

"Headmaster Dumbledore asked me to give this to you." The girl gave Hermia the letter before scampering off.

'_Maddie Smith,_

_I've contacted your mother. Please come see me in my office._

_Professor Dumbledore._'

"Oh dear," Hermia murmured. "I've got to go see Dumbledore, I'll talk to you later Hermione." She said all this as she started to leave the pitch stands.

"Alright, I'll tell the others where you've gone if you aren't back by the time try-outs are done," Hermione replied.

"Thanks," Hermia said quickly before leaving the stands and pitch behind her. She practically ran back up to the castle, panting slightly as she reached the stone gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office. "Sugar quills."

The gargoyle leapt aside and Hermia quickly went up the stairs two at a time. Before she even got a chance to knock, Dumbledore's voice said, 'Enter', so she did.

"Ah Hermia, I see you received my note quickly," Dumbledore said from behind his desk.

"Yes I did Professor, Where's…" Hermia trailed off as the Hermione that had married her father hugged her. "Mum!"

"Hello Hermia," Hermione replied when she let go. "Sorry for you taking you away from the try-outs."

Hermia smirked. "It's OK, I was glad to get away from your questioning." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "So you've come to take me back?"

"I'm afraid so. I know you enjoy the teenager sides of Harry and me, but you don't belong here."

"I know. Can I at least say goodbye? Because you lot seem to think I'm Maddie."

"Sorry Hermia, but you can't. None of us remember you saying goodbye to any of use."

Hermia sighed. "Can I at least go get the essays I worked on?"

"Yes, then come straight back," Hermione said.

Dumbledore just watched from afar, the twinkle still in his eyes, not interfering.

Hermia nodded before leaving the office. After heading back down the stairs, Hermia aimlessly walked back to the Gryffindor common room. Upon reaching the Fat Lady's portrait, Hermione uttered the password, "Hopping hippogriffs."

The portrait swung open, giving Hermia access to the common room. Sighing, Hermia made her way through the opening, going directly up to the girls' dorms, ignoring the looks that the Gryffindors were giving her now that she was without Ginny, Harry or even Ron and Hermione. She went into the sixth years' dorms and spotted her new bag laying right next Ginny's trunk. Quickly grabbing it, Hermia saw some scrap parchment and Ginny's one quill with ink next to her bed. Deciding it was the least she could do to explain her sudden departure, Hermia wrote Ginny a note.

'_Dear Ginny and Gang,_

_I'm sorry I didn't get to give you all a proper farewell, but I had to leave immediately. Dumbledore and my mother don't even know I'm writing this, they believe I am just collecting my school stuff, which I have already done. _

_I just want to thank-you Ginny for befriending me so quickly and to Harry, Ron, and Hermione as well for sticking up with me. I know I wasn't here long, but you guys were wonderfully nice to me, and I won't forget it._

_I probably won't be able to write once I'm gone, and I don't think you should try and contact me either, because according to Dumbledore, I was wrong and my family is actually wanted by the Death Eaters. They want us to join them, but I think they can all go rot in hell. So my family and I are going to have to keep low, meaning no owls._

_Have a great year, all of you._

_Maddie Smith._'

Hermia place her note onto Ginny's pillow and left the dorm room. Smiling sadly, Hermia continued to leave the Gryffindor common room all together. She slowly made her way back to Dumbledore's office, fully knowing that she should quicken her pace because Hermione would probably want to get back to their year as soon as possible. Despite knowing this, Hermia continued her slow pace. In roughly ten minutes, Hermia was outside Dumbledore's office once again.

"Enter," Dumbledore's voice called once again.

Hermia pushed open the door to see Hermione sitting in the chair across from Dumbledore; arms crossed and folded neatly in her lap, while Dumbledore was smiling as if whatever the two had been talking about was really quite amusing.

"Ready to go Hermia?" asked Hermione, standing and facing Hermia.

"Yeah, I guess so," Hermia replied, shrugging, the same sad smile imprinted on her face. She turned to Dumbledore. "Thanks for everything Headmaster, I don't know of any other who would have taken me in so easily and believed my tale."

"You're very welcome Hermia. Goodbye Misses Potters," Dumbledore said, nodding to the two Potter women.

"Come here Hermia, grab my hand," Hermione said, holding her hand out to Hermia. "Goodbye Headmaster." And with that, Hermione set the watch and the two watched as the years buzzed by quickly.

Soon, they were standing in front of what was now Professor McGonagall's desk. The elderly witch stood and looked at them. "Ms. Potter! Thank goodness Hermione found you!"

"Hello Professor McGonagall," Hermia said, practically avoiding any eye contact with the Headmistress.

"You're lucky that you're not going to have house points taken from Gryffindor for pulling that stunt," McGonagall said sternly.

"But Professor…"

"Do you _want_ points taken off?"

"I didn't do it on purpose though!"

McGonagall looked at Hermia and smiled, meaning she was just joking with the much younger witch. "I'm very glad that you are safe and are back in the Hogwarts walls of this time. Now please, head to class. Just because you only just returned to us, that does not mean you can skip classes. Professor Flitwick already believes that you are to join him in Charms right now."

"OK Professor," Hermia said, nodding, not really believing what had just happened. Before she could utter a goodbye to either Hermione or McGonagall, she felt herself moving to the exit unknowingly.

"She's a lovely girl. You and Harry sure did a fine job raising her," McGonagall told Hermione.

"Thanks Minerva," Hermione said, blushing a bit at the comment. "I should probably get going home now though, to tell Harry that his daughter is now back in Hogwarts when she's supposed to be."

"OK Hermione, feel free to use to the fireplace in here, and do write more," McGonagall said, smiling.

"I'll try Minerva. Goodbye," Hermione said before using McGonagall's fireplace. "Potter Residence." In a rush of green flames, Hermione fell into her main room. "Harry! I'm back!"

Harry came rushing into the main room, Harley in his arms. "Hey Hermy, how'd it go?"

Hermione grinned. "She's back at Hogwarts now, going to her Charms class right now, but she was upset to have to leave without saying bye to us."

"At least she got in enough time to write that note to Ginny."

"Yeah, she took forever getting her school work from the dorms. I figured it was because she was taking the time to write that note. Dumbledore inquired about it, but I told him she must have had her things scattered every where, like her room."

Harry kissed the side of Hermione's head. "Thanks for getting her back love."

**--Hermia--  
**

As soon as Hermia entered Flitwick's classroom, Chantal and Kaitlyn both exclaimed, "Hermia!"

"Ah welcome back Ms. Potter," Flitwick squeaked. "Please take your seat; we're just taking notes off the board right now."

Hermia nodded and took her normal seat next to her friends.

"Where've you been?" hissed Chantal once Flitwick returned to his desk, pretending to be taking the notes.

"Around," Hermia replied, taking out her books.

"Around where?" asked Kaitlyn, "Because you definitely weren't around here."

"Yes I was. I just got lost in a room on the fifth floor. Peeves eventually spotted me and made enough noise that it disrupted whatever class was going on. I couldn't get out of there for days, I had to transfigure desks into food," Hermia lied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go speak with Professor Flitwick."

The two girls stared at their friend dumbfounded as she had made her way up to the Professor's desk, a few rolls of parchment in her hands.

"Um, Professor Flitwick?" asked Hermia nervously.

"Yes, Ms. Potter?" replied Flitwick.

"I have those essays that you set for us. If you could actually mark them for me this time, that would be grateful. Oh, and just ignore the Maddie Smith name on the bottom, it was for _then_." Hermia sweetly as Flitwick was astonished.

Realization dawning on his dwarfish features like those before him, Flitwick grinned. "But we both know you perfected these, Ms. _Smith_." He winked at her before she chuckled and went back to her seat.

**(Laterrr)**

**--Kasandra--  
**

Kasandra, Nick, Emma, and Kyle had been making their way down to the Great Hall for supper, when Hannah came running over to them.

"Hey Kassie, have I got news for you!" she exclaimed, grabbing Kasandra's right hand, spinning her around in the corridor.

"Hello Hannah. What's this news that you've got?" replied Kasandra, laughing slightly at her best friend's behaviour.

"Hermia's back! She showed up just before lunch apparently," Hannah said, joining the four to go to the Great Hall.

"She did? Then why wasn't she in the Great Hall for lunch?"

"She decided to stay in the common room with her friends, to tell them about being locked in a classroom for the past few days."

Kasandra laughed. "Right…"

"Well it's the truth, for what she up to at lunch, anyways," Hannah said. "OK, well I'll talk to you later; I've got to head over to the Gryffindor table."

"OK, bye Hannah," Kasandra replied, while the other three silent first years just nodded at Hannah as she departed.

"So your sister's back," Kyle stated as they sat at the Ravenclaw table.

"I guess so," Kasandra responded. "It's about bloody time too."

"Well I'm glad she's OK," Nick said.

"Now we can all discuss something new, other than her whereabouts," Emma said.

"Like what?" asked Kasandra, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know," replied Emma quietly.

"Like how what a wanker Snape was today in Potions," Nick filled in for Emma.

"He's always a bloody wanker," Kyle retorted.

"That he is, very well said Kyle," laughed Kasandra, making her friends laugh as well. Just then, she spotted Hermia and her friends walk into the Great Hall and head to the Gryffindor table, taking seats not too far away from Hannah and her friends. Kasandra stood. "I'll be right back; I'm going to have a chat with my _lovely_ sister." She walked over to the Gryffindor table and tapped Hermia's shoulder. "Welcome back, Hermes."

Hermia turned around to look at Kasandra and rolled her eyes at her sister's name for her. "Hey Kay, thanks."

"So what's this about you being stuck in a classroom and eating desks?"

"Oh," Hermia laughed, "I'll tell you later. Meet me outside the library at seven, and I'll tell you the glorious details of what a desk tastes like."

"Can't wait, I've always wanted to know what they tasted like!" said Kasandra sarcastically before heading back to the Ravenclaw table.

**--Harry and Hermione--  
**

"Hey Malfoys," Harry said as the Malfoy clan fell into his main room.

"Uncle Harry!" exclaimed Shawn, Ginny and Draco's youngest son, hugging Harry's legs.

"Hello Shawn, how's it go?"

"Good. Mum decided Meadow and I could finally go to the zoo on our own!"

Ginny shook her head from behind her son, clearly meaning, 'I said no such thing'.

"Great! Now you can take me instead of me taking you," Harry said.

Shawn stuck his tongue out at Harry and ran off with his sister Meadow to go find and bug Jane.

"Ah, Ginny, Draco, you're here, great," Hermione said, entering the main room. "I thought I heard Shawn."

"Yeah, he and Meadow ran off already," Draco said.

"I figured. I'm glad you could make it, I know my firecall was a bit short and short notice, but hey, oh well," Hermione said, smiling. "So dinner is almost ready, it should be done in about ten minutes."

"I'll help you with whatever. And Summer can see Harley again, because Merlin knows they don't see each other enough," Ginny said, shifting Summer in her arms better. "And it will give these boys time to talk, because they don't see each other often enough either."

Hermione laughed as she and Ginny headed into the office, leaving Harry and Draco in the room alone.

"I heard Hermione tell Ginny in her firecall that Hermia's back at Hogwarts, that's good," Draco said, sitting down on the couch while Harry sat on an armchair.

"Yeah, though I think she enjoyed her time with our teenager selves a bit too much. I heard you actually tried to get her to join you in Slytherin," Harry replied, grinning at the memory.

"Yes, but alas, she resisted my charm," Draco said, placing a hand on his chest like he was deeply wounded.

"You're a prat," Harry said, shaking his head and laughing.

"Of course, but I'm not as big of as a one as Ron is."

"True, which reminds me, I invited him to the match on Thursday."

"Oh you didn't, did you?" groaned Draco.

"Yes I did. And don't act that way, you used to be _mates_ with him before when you and Ginny first were married, so this is like a second chance for him from us both," Harry said knowingly.

"Oh fine!" Draco said before muttering, "Stupid bloody bugger, inviting people to games who he shouldn't be inviting."

"And you're going to play _nicely_ on Thursday as well," Harry said, hearing what Draco had said.

**(Laterrr)**

**--Hogwarts Library--  
**

"Hey Kay," Hermia said, sneaking up on her sister from behind as the purple haired child paced outside the library.

"Hermes! Merlin, don't do that! You know jumpy I am from Mum and Dad and everyone else always Apparating in our house," Kasandra scolded.

"I know, it's just funny to watch you jump like that."

"So spill, where were you really? You weren't on the Map, so I know you weren't locked in a classroom."

Hermia rolled her eyes. "Calm down _Mother_, I was still in Hogwarts."

Kasandra raised an eyebrow. "No you weren't."

"Yes

"Yes I was, I just didn't show up on the Map because I wasn't in this _year_."

"Explain please."

"I was in 1997 and I got to see Dad, Mum, Uncle Draco, and Kyle's dad Ron when they were all in the seventh year, and Auntie Ginny when she was my age!" exclaimed Hermia, almost giddy.

"Oh my gosh; seriously? What were they like?" asked Kasandra as the two sisters walked through the halls.

"They were a _lot_ cooler than they are now. The only thing that was creepy was how Dad and Auntie Ginny were always on each other."

"Ewe; Daddy and Auntie Ginny were _together_? But what Mum?"

"She had eyes for another man at that time."

"Who was he?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Kyle's dad?" asked Kasandra, astonished, her eyes wide.

"Yes, Kyle's dad. But he and Mum had a secret relationship. They hadn't told anyone about it, but everyone knew anyways," replied Hermia.

"School gossip," Kasandra said knowingly, nodding her head.

Hermia laughed, "Yeah, exactly. But wow, was Auntie Ginny ever super nice. I mean, sure, she's still nice now, but that's because it's like an unwritten law or something. She was like my best friend when I was there; same with Dad."

"Did you guys talk loads?"

"Loads and loads. We'd sometimes late into the night."

"I wish I got to do that."

"Maybe some day you can get your hands onto Mum's Time Turner," laughed Hermia.

"Yeah right, Mum's probably got it boxed and buried by now," Kasandra said, shaking her head.

"Probably," Hermia agreed. Spotting Erik peaking at her from behind a suit of armour, she looked down at her younger sister. "You should probably head back to your common room Kay."

"OK, goodnight Hermes," Kasandra said, oblivious to the reason why Hermia was making her leave, before walking away to go back to the Ravenclaw common room.

**(Laterrr)**

**--Harry and Hermione—**

"Did I ever officially thank you for getting Hermia?" asked Harry, kissing his wife's neck as they lay in bed that night.

"No, I don't think you did," Hermione said, letting Harry cover her in kisses.

"Well this is my official, um, thanks."

Hermione giggled, for Harry had said that in her ear, his breath tickling it before he assaulted her with more kisses. "I'm happy that everything is back to normal now."

"You mean as normal as it can get for a Potter?

"Yeah, exactly, and we both how normal that can be."

Harry grinned. "This feels right, you and me, with Hermia and Kasandra hopefully sleeping peacefully in their dorms at Hogwarts, and Jane and Harley sleeping in their own beds here at the house," Harry said, lying next to Hermione above the sheets.

"I know, it feels like things couldn't get much better," Hermione agreed, smiling into Harry's neck as he kissed the top of her head.

**The End**

**A/N:**_ That was it. The End, the Finale, the… Whatever Else You Want To Call It. Was it long? About 13 pages in Word, it was. And now, for the rest of Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Hermia, Kasandra, Nick, Kyle, Emma, Jane, and Harley's lives!_

**Harry and Hermione:**

_Both lived to the age of a hundred and twenty three, the day of their one hundredth anniversary. After Harley had been born, they took every measure possible of not getting pregnant once again. The two only suffered three threats of divorce to each other since the beginning of their marriage, but they came out stronger in their love then ever._

**Draco and Ginny:**

_The two died a month apart from each other two years after their youngest daughter, Summer, was wed. Ginny had the poor unfortunate pleasure of having two miscarriages in her early forties, and swore to Draco that she would never have sex with him. This vow only lasted four days before it was broken._

**Ron and Lavender:**

_The day after Hermia was back at Hogwarts, Ron died tragically outside of an unknown bar after a fight. He never made it to the Quidditch match with Harry and Draco. Lavender grieved only for a month before she sunk her claws into some poor unsuspecting man, leaving her youngest daughter, Lacey, traumatized and sent to St. Mungo's before she even received her Hogwarts letter. Her oldest son, hating his mother and her new lover, went onto a killing spree, earning himself some time in Azkaban. Kyle was the only one who didn't care what his mother did behind closed doors._

**Hermia:**

_Shortly after graduating, Hermia went on to learn all she could into becoming a full-time Healer, following in Hermione's footsteps slightly even she had only been part-time. She and Erik had broken up later in their sixth year; neither was heart-broken about it. Five years into her Healer career at St. Mungos', she fell in love with Gilderoy Lockhart. The other Healers were amazed when she was able to get him to remember her after only one visit. They soon wed, leaving Harry and Hermione mortified at her actions, for she had only known Mr. Lockhart for two months. She ended up have three children: Gilderoy Junior, Madeline, and Doniphan. _

**Kasandra:**

_After dating Kyle Weasley for three years in Hogwarts, they mutually broke up in their seventh year. But they remained best friends, even closer than they were to their spouses. She married Nick Malfoy, officially making the Potters part of the Weasley and Malfoy clans (even if Harry was part of the Malfoy clan before she was born) just three months after graduation. She went onto becoming a journalist for Witches Weekly, having plenty of time to raise her five daughters, Cleo, Lily, Danni, Minerva (yes, after Professor McGonagall), and Nicole because she only had to write one article per every other week._

**Nick:**

_Before he married the love of his love Kasandra Potter, he had pleasured himself in going out with Emma . The two broke things off angrily when she told him she loved another man in their seventh year. After he and Kasandra were married, he never really trusted his cousin Kyle, but learned to live with the fact that he held onto a piece of her heart that he could never have, just like he had to live with the fact that he would never get a son from Kasandra. He became the Head of Law Enforcement. _

**Kyle and Emma:**

_Once they had broken things off with Kasandra and Nick, they fell for each other desperately. They ended up have a child, Belle, eight months after graduating, marrying after they each landed decent jobs. Neither ever knew that they were cheating with a family of monkeys._

**Jane:**

_Not having respect for the above in settling down so young and so soon, Jane married at thirty-three to her secretary Peter. He had worked for her when she had been Minister for Magic and was devoted to her. It did cause problems at work though, making Jane fire Peter so he could be a stay-at-home father for their five year old twins, Wendy and John Michael._

**Harley:**

_Being the last of the Potters to go through Hogwarts for many years, he made sure people knew his name; playing pranks on anyone who so much as even looked at him, except for Summer Malfoy, who was with him every step of the way. Even though they had been together since their births, they officially started dating in their fourth year and were married half a year after they graduated, both becoming Aurors. This was just to make sure the Weasleys and Malfoys knew the Potters were part of the family, legally. They had four children, James, August, Apple, and Johnny._

**A/N:**_ There it is. Their lives as we know it. Interesting, no? Hah, hah. So yes, that was no officially the end. Please Review! (And who knows, I **might **__just make this into a trilogy if I get enough inspiration to do so, but it is very unlikely.)_


End file.
